Remembering
by BallerinaG
Summary: TRADUÇÃO Um jovem Sesshoumaru se depara com uma criança e, sem saber, a reivindica. Uma antiga profecia é iniciada, mas o que acontece quando o bebê é retirado de seu lado devido a uma série de acontecimentos imprevistos?
1. A Luz

Remembering

(TRADUÇÃO) Um jovem Sesshoumaru se depara com uma criança e, sem saber, a reivindica. Uma antiga profecia é iniciada, mas o que acontece quando o bebê é retirado de seu lado devido a uma série de acontecimentos imprevistos?

Capitulo 1

A noite estava escura e não havia lua. Contudo, isso não impediu um curioso inu filhote de sua curiosidade. Agachado de quatro, o demônio de olhos de ouro cheirou a casca de uma árvore. O cheiro era fraco, mas ele ainda poderia pegar sua presa.

Olhos estreitos, com a emoção da perseguição, ele se levantou e tirou a poeira de si enquanto caminhava na mesma direção. Hoje à noite, ele iria levar para casa um prémio e a mãe iria conceder-lhe um de seus raros e fugazes sorrisos.

Farejando o ar, ele parou quando algo diferente do que o animal chamou sua atenção. O cheiro era de cachoeiras e de primavera.

Ele franziu a testa. Não havia cachoeiras em nenhum lugar aqui perto, e definitivamente não era primavera.

Sua mente curiosa e ansiosa decidiu investigar. Talvez, era uma nova flor. Ele gostava de flores.

Farejando, ele fez o seu caminho, passando pelos arbustos, e de repente parou. Este cheiro era, de alguma forma, familiar. Ele pertencia a um humano.

Agora incerto, ele olhou para trás por cima do ombro.

Pai havia deixado claro para ele para evitar os seres humanos. Eles eram ruins.

Mas ele queria ver o dono deste perfume delicioso.

Com a cabeça feita, ele avançava, e os arbustos se separam, para dar lugar a uma clareira.

Seus olhos se arregalaram.

Um pacote pequeno estava no meio da clareira, rodeado por um brilho dourado. Desde que ele não podia sentir ninguém por quilômetros, ele caminhou em direção do embrulho, o seu cabelo prateado correndo atrás dele.

Chegado no pacote, ele viu um par de olhos azuis. Os olhos mais azuis que já tinha visto. Olhavam para ele uma curiosidade. Ele olhou para trás. Sentado no chão, de pernas cruzadas, ele olhou para o rosto minúsculo, emoldurado por cabelos coloridos negros.

Os olhos piscaram.

Ele piscou de volta.

A criança colocou um dedo na boca. Ele apenas olhou para ela.

Sua voz baixa, perguntou: "Você é um ser humano?"

"Anh."

Ele inclinou a cabeça com a resposta estranha. Para sua confusão, a criança inclinou a cabeça também, refletindo as ações do inu jovem.

Seus olhos se estreitaram em contemplação. Ele levantou a mão. A criança fez o mesmo.

Agora, muito confuso, ele colocou o rosto diante o da criança.

Ela agarrou seu nariz com as suas gengivas.

O príncipe inu saltou um passo para trás. Ele tocou a mão no nariz molhado, e olhou para a criança: "Você vai contar para este Seshoumaru, por que você tentou comê-lo!"

A criança olhou para ele curiosamente, em seguida, balbuciava: "Anh."

Seshoumaru, voltou ao seu lado, e sentou-se novamente.

"Quem é você?"

"Anh."

Seu nariz enrugado em insatisfação.

As mãos do bebê estendeu a mão, como se estivesse tentando pegar seu o instinto, Seshoumaru pegou, pelas laterais, e levantou-o no ar.

"Você não é ruim."

"Anh."

Pela primeira vez em uma década, um pequeno sorriso apareceu nos lábios de Seshoumaru.

A criança imitava, mostrando as gengivas sem dentes. Um pouco de baba caiu de sua boca.

Sesshoumaru olhou para ela curiosamente, "Você está com fome?"

"Anh!"

Ele colocou o bebê no colo.

Seshoumaru olhou para ela, "Eu tenho comida. Vou dividir com você."

A criança começou a mastigar o dedo novamente.

Tirando um pedaço de carne seca que seu pai lhe dera, ele quebrou ao meio, e ofereceu-o para o bebê.

A criança agarrou-a, e começou a chupar.

Seshoumaru franziu a testa: "Isso não é como você a come."

Ele tentou pegá-la de volta, mas a criança se recusou a desistir de seu novo brinquedo.

Ela começou a chorar.

Seshoumaru olhou para ela, "O que é que você está fazendo?"

O choro aumentou.

Seshoumaru fez uma careta, e deu um tapinha no estômago da criança, "Pare com esse barulho infernal. Dói nos meus ouvidos."

O choro cessou.

Os dois olharam um para o outro.

Um lobo uivou nas proximidades, e Seshoumaru olhou para o céu. Estava ficando tarde. Ele tinha que voltar para casa. Ele olhou para a criança. Ela de olhos caídos.

Chegando à decisão, ele olhou para a criança.

"Vou mantê-la. Você fará parte de meu grupo."

O anúncio foi saudado por um bocejo largo.

Relembrando uma memória, como ele tinha visto um dos conselheiros de seu pai fazendo com um demônio, ele mordeu o pescoço da criança com ternura, até que uma gota de sangue apareceu e lambeu-a embora. Ele mordeu seu dedo e colocou-o na boca da criança sonolenta. O bebê sugou o sangue , ela de olhos fechados, caiu em um sono profundo.

Seshoumaru pegou-a, tão delicadamente que pôde, e fez o seu caminho de volta para casa, não sabendo a enormidade de suas ações.

Ele não percebeu, sua aura azul misturara com a aura dourada da criança, entrelaçando as duas crianças para sempre. 

Capitulo 2

Uma profecia trágica se desdobra

"O que você fez?"

Seshoumaru olhou de volta para seus pais teimosamente.

"Este Seshoumaru decidiu que ele vai manter a humana."

Seu pai resmungou: "É um ser humano imundo! Eu não vou permitir isso."

Olhar de ouro Sesshoumaru endureceu: "Eu vou protegê-la a todo custo."

A Lady das Terras do Oeste olhou atentamente para seu filho. Havia algo diferente sobre a sua aura.

Seus olhos se arregalaram, como se algo a tivesse atingido.

"Filho, mostre-me o ser humano."

"Você não vai prejudicá-la?"

Ela suspirou, "Você tem a minha palavra, não será prejudicada."

Ignorando rosnado de seu pai, Sesshoumaru caminhou até sua mãe, e gentilmente lhe entregou o bebê.

A mãe olhou para a criança dormindo. Em pé, ela segurava o bebê delicadamente em seus braços, e olhando sua aura.

A criança não acordou.

Seus olhos se estreitaram, e ela olhou sua aura novamente.

A criança não fez mais que um resmungo. Em um olhar mais atento, ela notou aura da criança. Era de ouro, misturado com um pouco de azul. A aura de seu filho estava protegendo a criança.

Ela empurrou o rosto mais próximo ao da criança e ficou olhando. Naquele mesmo instante, a criança abriu os olhos azuis e olhou para trás. A competição continuou por alguns segundos até que Lady InuKimi suspirou.

"Leve-a."

Seshoumaru pegou o bebê de sua mãe.

Sua mãe sentou-se na cadeira: "Você pode manter a sua fêmea, Sesshoumaru, mas entenda isso. Esta criança é muito poderosa. Eu não aprovo a sua reivindicação sobre ela, no entanto, não posso prejudicá-la, pela morte dela causará a sua . "

Inu no Taisho fez uma careta: "Então, ele a marcou?"

Sua companheira acenou com a cabeça cansada, "A criança terá de ser protegida a todo custo. Ela agora é a fraqueza do nosso filho. Se ela morrer, ele morre."

"Vá para o seu aposento, filho."

Seshoumaru acenou com a cabeça e inclinou-se, antes de sair do quarto com seu embrulho.

Assim que ele estava fora de alcance, o Inu Taisho murmurou, "O que você quis dizer, que ela é poderosa? Eu não pude sentir a aura dela."

Sua companheira se levantou, e caminhou até a janela, olhando para fora, "Isso é porque aura de Seshoumaru está escondendo a criança. A aura dela é dourada."

Os olhos de seu companheiro se arregalaram.

"Isso não é possível. Há ainda duas gerações a passar antes que esta pessoa apareça."

Sua companheira passou a mão sobre o rosto bonito, "A profecia vai acontecer e nosso filho vai carregar um fardo pesado."

Ela não disse o resto. Porque ambos sabiam o que era para acontecer agora. Inevitavelmente, seu companheiro iria traí-la. E ela não podia fazer nada para detê-lo ...


	2. Uma profecia trágica se desdobra

Remembering

(TRADUÇÃO) Um jovem Sesshoumaru se depara com uma criança e, sem saber, a reivindica. Uma antiga profecia é iniciada, mas o que acontece quando o bebê é retirado de seu lado devido a uma série de acontecimentos imprevistos?

Capitulo 2 - Uma profecia trágica se desdobra

"O que você fez?"

Seshoumaru olhou de volta para seus pais teimosamente.

"Este Seshoumaru decidiu que ele vai manter a humana."

Seu pai resmungou: "É um ser humano imundo! Eu não vou permitir isso."

Olhar de ouro Sesshoumaru endureceu: "Eu vou protegê-la a todo custo."

A Lady das Terras do Oeste olhou atentamente para seu filho. Havia algo diferente sobre a sua aura.

Seus olhos se arregalaram, como se algo a tivesse atingido.

"Filho, mostre-me o ser humano."

"Você não vai prejudicá-la?"

Ela suspirou, "Você tem a minha palavra, não será prejudicada."

Ignorando rosnado de seu pai, Sesshoumaru caminhou até sua mãe, e gentilmente lhe entregou o bebê.

A mãe olhou para a criança dormindo. Em pé, ela segurava o bebê delicadamente em seus braços, e olhando sua aura.

A criança não acordou.

Seus olhos se estreitaram, e ela olhou sua aura novamente.

A criança não fez mais que um resmungo. Em um olhar mais atento, ela notou aura da criança. Era de ouro, misturado com um pouco de azul. A aura de seu filho estava protegendo a criança.

Ela empurrou o rosto mais próximo ao da criança e ficou olhando. Naquele mesmo instante, a criança abriu os olhos azuis e olhou para trás. A competição continuou por alguns segundos até que Lady InuKimi suspirou.

"Leve-a."

Seshoumaru pegou o bebê de sua mãe.

Sua mãe sentou-se na cadeira: "Você pode manter a sua fêmea, Sesshoumaru, mas entenda isso. Esta criança é muito poderosa. Eu não aprovo a sua reivindicação sobre ela, no entanto, não posso prejudicá-la, pela morte dela causará a sua . "

Inu no Taisho fez uma careta: "Então, ele a marcou?"

Sua companheira acenou com a cabeça cansada, "A criança terá de ser protegida a todo custo. Ela agora é a fraqueza do nosso filho. Se ela morrer, ele morre."

"Vá para o seu aposento, filho."

Seshoumaru acenou com a cabeça e inclinou-se, antes de sair do quarto com seu embrulho.

Assim que ele estava fora de alcance, o Inu Taisho murmurou, "O que você quis dizer, que ela é poderosa? Eu não pude sentir a aura dela."

Sua companheira se levantou, e caminhou até a janela, olhando para fora, "Isso é porque aura de Seshoumaru está escondendo a criança. A aura dela é dourada."

Os olhos de seu companheiro se arregalaram.

"Isso não é possível. Há ainda duas gerações a passar antes que esta pessoa apareça."

Sua companheira passou a mão sobre o rosto bonito, "A profecia vai acontecer e nosso filho vai carregar um fardo pesado."

Ela não disse o resto. Porque ambos sabiam o que era para acontecer agora. Inevitavelmente, seu companheiro iria traí-la. E ela não podia fazer nada para detê-lo ...

N/A(T): Espero que tenham gostado e desculpe pelo erros ortográficos! Bjss! Review!


	3. Cuidando

Capitulo 3

Tomando Conta (Cuidando)

O filho do poderoso Lorde do Oeste, estava tentando o seu melhor para fixar seu olhar em um bebê humano, uma fêmea, e obrigá-la a desviar o olhar.

A criança piscou os olhos cerúleos (N/T: é um tom de azul), e balançou com as mãos no ar, agarrando um punhado pequeno de seu cabelo de prata. O herdeiro do trono ocidental grunhiu enquanto ele era puxado para a frente, e resmungou quando a menina mais uma vez pegou seu nariz perfeito em um aperto apertado com as gengivas.

Afastando-se, ele fez uma careta para ela com firmeza:

- Não. Você vai deixar isso imediatamente. Este Seshoumaru é o seu alfa. Você não é alfa deste Seshoumaru.

A criança enfiou a mão em sua própria boca, e piscou os olhos para ele.

O jovem príncipe suspirou e tirou a mão da boca dela:

- Isso não é saudável.

Seu lábio inferior tremeu, e seu olhar azul tornou-se piscinas cintilantes de água.

Seshoumaru olhou para a criança humana e perguntou

- Qual é o problema com você? Por que seus olhos vazando?

Seu pânico cresceu imensamente, até que uma voz suave, interveio:

-Ela está chorando, meu Lorde.

Ele virou-se rapidamente para ver uma youkai mulher, com olhos azuis e cabelo castanho. Imediatamente, ele se agachou defensivamente, sua pupila atrás de si. Um rosnado irrompeu de seus lábios, como seu veneno escorria para o chão:

- Quem é você?

O youkai mulher inclinou-se respeitosamente e disse:

- Eu sou Higurashi, Meu Lorde. Você mãe enviou-me para ajudá-lo com o tratamento de sua nove companheira.

Ainda desconfiado, Seshoumaru zombou:

- O que faz você pensar que este Seshoumaru é incapaz de lidar com uma simples criança?

Higurashi endireitou-se e respondeu:

- Eu não estou insinuando que meu Senhor é incapaz de cuidar dela, mas o fato é que as crianças, especialmente bebês humanos são criaturas estranhas. Há muitas coisas que necessitam de alimento, e por sua saúde. "

Seshoumaru olhou para ela, mas cedeu no entanto:

- Você deve informar-me de todo esse conhecimento que você tem.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, e então olhou para a criança chorando interrogativamente:

- Posso?

Recebendo um aceno, ela imediatamente começou a trabalhar.

Seshoumaru veio para ficar ao lado dela, sua cabeça atingindo a cintura da mulher.

- Por que os olhos dela estão vazando?

Ouvindo uma risada suave, ele rosnou.

Ela imediatamente seria:

- Perdoe-me, meu Senhor, mas os seres humanos têm uma tendência a chorar.

- Chorar?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, enquanto pegava algumas roupas frescas, e então colocou na criança.

- Água vem de seus olhos exibindo alegria ou tristeza. Eles costumam expressar suas emoções através das lágrimas. Especialmente as fêmeas humanas.

- Ela sempre chorará?"

- Não, meu Senhor. No entanto, uma vez que ela é uma criança, ela pode chorar nas mais estranhas das épocas. Mas você não precisa se preocupar com isso. Quando ela chorar, eu estarei lá para cuidar de suas necessidades.

- Não!

A empregada franziu a testa.

- Mas, Meu Senhor ...

- Ela é do meu bando (N/A: não achei melhor tradução de 'pack,'se souberem, falem). Vou cuidar dela quando ela chorar.

Os olhos de Higurashi cintilaram com curiosidade, mas ela inclinou a cabeça:

- Muito bem, então. Vou ensiná-lo amanhã. Mas, por enquanto, ela foi trocada, e exige repouso.

Ele balançou a cabeça rapidamente.

- Eu vou esperar você aqui de madrugada amanhã. Você deve me ensinar tudo que sabe sobre as fêmeas humanas.

Ela balançou a cabeça e saiu depois curvando-se para ele.

Seshoumaru olhou para a menina, que agora estava bocejando de novo.

Pegando ela, ele fez o seu caminho em direção ao seu futon, e declarou:

- Você deve dormir comigo, já que você é muito frágil para dormir sozinha.

Deitando, ele se estabeleceu ela na sua curva de seu braço, e adormeceu inalando seu perfume doce, entrelaçado com a seu próprio.

Nenhum deles acordou quando a mãe dele entrou no quarto tarde da noite, e sentou-se ao lado deles dois, olhando para o rosto tranquilo de seu filho dormindo.

Ela levantou a mão para acariciar seu rosto, mas parou quando algo picou sua mão. Surpresa, ela pegou o olhar azul do bebê agora acordado. A criança olhou para ela, e ela olhou para de volta. Finalmente, os olhos azuis se fecharam, e um pequeno punho agarrou a yukata dormir de seu filho, possessivamente.

Um sorriso triste formou no rosto da Lady das terras do Ocidente.

- Então, você quer protegê-lo também, não é?

Ela tocou o rosto de seu filho, e acariciou-o suavemente. Finalmente se levantou e saiu do quarto.

- Está tudo bem, minha senhora?

Lady InuKimi olhou para a empregada que tinha atribuído a seu filho, e sorriu:

- Terá que estar, eventualmente.

N/T: Desculpem-me a demora estive doente essas semanas e nao consegui postar, mas como recompensa tentarei postar outro capitulo ainda hoje!

Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo!

Por favor review, me deixa mais animada de traduzir e a autora animada para fazer mais capitulos ( digo a ela sobre todos os reviews e 'seguidores')!

Bjss!


	4. Um lado todo novo

Capitulo 4

Um lado todo novo

Sussurros e rumores circularam nas terras do oeste, sobre a criança do jovem herdeiro do trono. Alguns diziam que ele havia marcado ums bela hime por acidente, enquanto outros diziam que ele tinha matado a aldeia da hime e havia capturado ela por nenhuma razão aparente. Apesar da imprecisão desses rumores, todos eles pertenciam fato uma verdade, que o jovem príncipe Seshoumaru tinha tomado uma fêmea humana sob sua proteção.

Enquanto esses rumores espalhavam, e chegavam aos ouvidos dos inimigos alegres do Ocidente, o jovem príncipe se encontrava em estado um atual de desespero. A criança não parava de chorar!

- Pare com isso! Cesse este choro incessante! Não há nenhum propósito para suas lágrimas!

O príncipe estava com o rosto vermelho, enquanto sua mãe assistia em diversões crescente, e seu pai olhou para a falta de controle que seu herdeiro estava mostrando pela primeira vez, espantado.

O Senhor e Senhora do Ocidente apareceram de repente no aposento dele com um pedido para ver como ele estava se saindo com seu dever, mas a criança humana se recusou a sair dos braços de Seshoumaru. Ela lutou, rosnou, agarrou o nariz com suas gengivas duas vezes, puxou o cabelo, gritava, e quando tudo falhou, ela decidiu soltar suas lágrimas. Agora ela chorava, apegando-se ao príncipe frustrado, recusando deixa-lo ir.

- Meu Senhor ...

Seshoumaru olhou na direção de Higurashi e disse:

- Faz ela parar.

A youkai veio para a frente para levar a criança e acalmá-la, mas logo as lágrimas cessaram e a criança olhou para a youkai fêmea.

- Não!

Seshoumaru suspirou, coisa que não era de seu costume. 'Não' havia se tornado sua palavra favorita. Sua única palavra na verdade. A criança era uma aprendiz rápida e, nos meses que ela esteve aqui, ela tinha pego esta palavra do próprio Seshoumaru.

- Você deve ir com Higurashi! Eu sou o seu Alfa, e você deve me obedecer!

A menina trocou seu olhar para Seshoumaru.

- Não!

- Sim!

- Não!

Então ela começou a agarrar os cabelos dele e puxou seu rosto para baixo para agarrar o nariz com suas gengivas sem dentes.

Ele tentou se afastar, mas não tive essa segurou-se a ele com um aperto de ferro.

- Filho

Seshoumaru rosnou para a criança, afastando-se dela com firmeza.

- Mãe?

Sua mãe examinou suas garras preguiçosamente, um sorriso nos lábios:

- Eu acho que você está sendo disciplinado por ela.

Seu filho rosnou:

- Ela deve aprender o seu lugar!

Seu pai estava divertido agora. Talvez essa fêmea faria o coração frio de seu filho compassivo um pouco. Mesmo em uma idade tão jovem, o herdeiro do trono ocidental era muito cruel, mesmo para o gosto de seus pais.

Todas as objeções à fêmea humana não tinha desaparecido dos olhos de seus pais. Acima de tudo, tanto o Senhor e Senhora do Ocidente, eram pessoas práticas. Seu filho já se uniu a esta mulher, sem saber. Ressentindo sua presença faria nenhum bom. E com a profecia, ela seria a mais forte companheira que seu filho poderia encontrar. Eles haviam decidido observar a criança e seus estranhos maneirismos enquanto Higurashi continuamente mantinha informada a sua Senhora das travessuras da criança humana.

Seu pai caminhou em direção ao seu filho e sua protegida. Ignorando a rigidez súbita de seu filho, ele olhou para o rosto gordinho da criança. Ela estava olhando para seu filho, ignorando totalmente o Senhor do Oeste. Sentindo-se um pouco ofendido, ele limpou a garganta.

A criança voltou sua atenção para ele, e olhou para ele. Ignorando o rosnado de aviso de seu filho, seu pai abaixou seu rosto em direção ao feminino.

Um par de olhos azuis olhou para ele com curiosidade, e, de repente, do nada, ela agarrou o nariz com suas gengivas.

Inu no Taisho voltou imediatamente, assustado, a risada retumbante de sua companheira na sala.

Seshoumaru olhou para sua protegida um pouco orgulhoso dela.

Sentindo sua diversão, ela riu, e então escondeu o rosto na curva do pescoço.

- Shoumu!

Ouvindo seu nome distorcido de seus lábios fez Seshoumaru imediatamente esquecer a sua irritação com ela e olhar orgulhoso. Seus pais notaram o fato, mas permaneceu em silêncio. Eles estavam vendo todo um novo lado de seu filho, e eles estavam curiosos agora.

A/T: Oi! Consegui postar o capitulo 4 ainda hoje! Espero que tenham gostado! Tenho que ir! Por favor comentem! Isso deixa eu e a autora extremamente felizes! Bjss!


	5. Nomeada

Capitulo 5

Nomeada

Sesshoumaru estava frustrado além do acreditável. A criança estava ignorando ele. Ela estava sendo totalmente desrespeitosa para com seu Alfa, e isoo era inaceitável.

Sempre que ele tentava ganhar a atenção dela, ela mordia seu nariz. Embora não doesse, era um sinal de domínio e irritava o jovem herdeiro que sua pupila estava disciplinando-o. Seus pais achavam extremamente divertido.

Seis meses se passaram desde a chegada dela, e o Senhor e Senhora do Ocidente começaram a gostar da pequena menina de olhos azuis cada vez mais, especialmente o Inu no Taisho. Ele tinha se tornado extremamente ligado ao minúsculo ser humano. Sua companheira, muitas vezes desaprova suas travessuras, mas secretamente ela também gostava delas.

Ele iria arremessar a menina ao alto e pegá-la, fazendo ela gritar de alegria. Embora fosse extremamente incomum do Senhor e Senhora do Ocidente se comportarem tão calorosamente, era uma mudança bem-vinda. Havia tanta pureza uma em torno da menina, como um calor natural, que era impossível não se importar.

Às vezes, Seshoumaru ficava extremamente irritado quando seu pai mantia a menina com ele por muito tempo. Só até que ela voltasse para ele e o enchesse com atenção, ele era apaziguado. Mas, para os últimos dias, ela estava ignorando ele, fazendo com que o jovem príncipe se sentisse extremamente negligenciado, e às vezes um pouco solitário. Ele tinha se tornado tão acostumados com suas atenções, que, quando ela o ignorou, se sentiu perdido, embora ele se absteve de mostrá-lo.

- Higurashi.

A empregada youkai apareceu imediatamente, curvando-se:

-Meu Senhor.

- O que há de errado com ela?

Higurashi franziu a testa, olhando para a criança:

- Nada, meu senhor. Por que pergunta?

Seshoumaru fez uma careta:

- Ela não é me deixa chagar perto dela.

Confusa, Higurashi olhou para Seshoumaru pedindo permissão para ver a criança. Sendo permitida pegou-a. Ela não sentiu nada de errado. A menina estava em sua habitual alegria.

- Meu Senhor, ela parece perfeitamente bem. - Hesitante, ela se aventurou: - Tem o meu Senhor feito algo para ofendê-la, talvez?

Seshoumaru rosnou:

- Eu não fiz nada! Eu simplesmente chamei-a e ela me ignorou.

Algo atingiu Higurashi e ela perguntou:

- O que você a chama?

- Eu não a chamo de nada. Eu simplesmente pedi-lhe para vir até mim.

A youkai mulher abanou a cabeça:

- Não, meu Senhor. O que eu quero perguntar é, como você se dirige a ela?

Seshoumaru agora deu de ombros:

- Humana. Isso é o que ela é.

Higurashi franziu a testa agora:

- Meu Senhor, eu não quero ofender, mas apesar do fato de que ela é uma criança, ela precisa ter um nome. Você não pode simplesmente continuar a chamá-la de humana. Afinal, nós youkai, não nos referimos um ao outro o youkai. Mesmo nós temos um termo de endereço.

Agora Seshoumaru ficou perplexo:

- Ela não responde porque eu não dei um nome a ela?

Higurashi depositou a silenciosa criança:

- Isso poderia ser uma possibilidade.

- Do que todo mundo chamá-a?

Higurashi sorriu para a bebe:

- Nós a chamamos de Pequenina (Little One).

Pequenina? Embora o termo não estava errado, ele deixou Seshoumaru insatisfeito. Ela era sua humana. Ele iria chamá-la de algo único.

Ele ponderou sobre isso o dia inteiro, não se preocupando em prestar atenção em suas aulas. Seu sensei suspirou e desistiu, dizendo-lhe para ir lá fora e ouvir os apelos da natureza.

Seshoumaru recuperou sua humana de seu pai, que parecia decepcionado por ter que dá-la a ele.

Observando-a rastejar na grama, ele se perguntou do que ele poderia chamá-la. Algo único, e totalmente cativante.

Seus olhos caíram sobre uma bela ave youkai que sua mãe guardava como animal de estimação. Era pequena, mas mortal. No entanto, tinha uma linda voz.

- Kagome.

Pássaro preso.

Ele rolou o nome na boca para ver como ele se sentia, e descobri que ele gostava.

Pegando sua humana, ele a colocou em cima de seu estomago de bruços enaquanto ele estava deitado na grama. Espalhada em sua barrida olhando para ele, ela piscou os olhos azuis, e Seshoumaru sentiu algo agitar-se dentro dele.

- Kagome.

Ela piscou.

- Esse será o teu nome.

Ela sorriu, e enterrou o rosto em seu haori. Ele entendeu que a sua pequena discussão estava acabada. Ela não estava mais zangada com ele. A sensação de alívio tomou-o enquanto ele acariciava o cabelo preto de sua protegida, e murmurou:

- Minha Kagome.

Ele sentiu- a esfregar seu rosto contra o seu haori e sentiu-se leve, como se um grande peso tivesse sido tirado de seus ombros.

Do outro lado da campina, Higurashi assistia-os das janelas do castelo, um pequeno sorriso brincando nos lábios.

N/t: Oi pessoal! Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo! Por favor REVIEW, eles são importantes! Talvez eu ainda poste um outro capitulo hoje ou amanha, estou tentando chegar no capitulo em que a fic esta, portando talvez eu poste 2 capitulos todo final de semana ate chegar onde a autora esta bjss!


	6. Esconde  esconde

Capitulo 6

Esconde-esconde

A situação atual de Seshoumaru teria sido quase engraçada se Kagome não tivesse desaparecido. Quando ele terminou com aulas de manhã, ele tinha vindo buscá-la em seu quarto, mas tudo o que podia ser encontrado era o haori branco dela, e nada de Kagome.

Ele suspirou num primeiro momento, pegando o haori e olhando ao redor, perguntando onde ela estava se escondendo. Expandindo sua aura, ele experimentou os primeiros sentimentos de pânico quando não pode sentir ela no quarto ou em qualquer lugar ao redor do mesmo.

Acalmando-se, ele farejou o ar e ficou aliviado que era o cheiro dela sozinha que havia deixado o quarto. Isso significava que ela estava em algum lugar dentro do castelo.

Agarrando o haori como um prêmio, ele seguiu seu perfume para fora de seus aposentos, determinado a encontrá-la.

Desde que aprendeu a engatinhar, ela iria correr sempre que ela poderia tentar brincar de esconde-esconde. Apesar de ter sido divertido, seguir sua aura ao redor, seu pensamento de que poderia enganá-lo, às vezes ele não podia sentir ela e seu coração se apertava, pois mesmo em uma idade tão jovem, ele estava ciente dos inimigos das terras do Ocidente.

Ele cheirou o ar e sorriu. Seu perfume era fresco o que significava que ele estava perto.

- Filho?

Inu no Taisho olhou intrigado e perguntou:

- Por que você está farejando o chão?

Seshoumaru imediatamente se endireitou:

- Kagome está sumida.

Seu pai imediatamente se fez alerta:

- Sumida? Como?

Seshoumaru balançou a cabeça:

- Ela está correndo ao redor do castelo, sem nenhuma roupa. Devo encontrá-la.

Seu pai relaxou:

- Bem, vá em frente. Fareje o quanto quizer.

Sesshoumaru suspirou enquanto percebia que ela tinha escapado de suas garras. Cherando o ar, ele foi até o alojamento dos servos, onde viu Higurashi conversando com um youkai de cabelos castanhos. Higurashi imediatamente enrijeceu quando o viu.

- Meu Senhor?

- Você viu Kagome?

Ela balançou a cabeça, perplexa.

Sesshoumaru deu de ombros:

- Pode continuar.

Quando ele saiu do quarto, o guarda de cabelos castanhos levantou uma sobrancelha:

- Quem é Kagome?

Higurashi parecia preocupada:

- A protegida de Sesshumaru.

Akena olhou para onde o herdeiro do trono ocidental tinha desaparecido para e se perguntava se os rumores eram verdadeiros.

Seshoumaru rosnou. Isso estava ficando frustrante. Onde ela poderia estar? Ele deveria ter pego ela por agora.

De repente ele parou. Alguma coisa estava errada. Muito errada.

Ele cheirou o ar, e seus olhos se arregalaram.

O cheiro dela.

Ele havia desaparecido.

Rosnando, sem pensar, ele expandiu sua aura por todo o castelo, em busca de sua humana. Houve um aperto no peito. Cada respiração doia. Sua mente estava embaçada, e ele sabia apenas uma coisa.

...ELA!

Mas o cheiro dela estava completamente desaparecido, e sua aura também. Seus olhos cor de vermelho sangue, enquanto sua besta comeava a tomar o controle. Embora ele próprio não ter consciência de que a menina era agora a sua futura companheira, sua besta, aparentemente, sabia disso, e rosnou para o pensamento de alguém tê-la levado embora.

A aura de seu pai sobrepôs a dele, maior e mais forte. Ele estava preocupado e um pouco em espantado com seu filho.

O Inu no Taisho olhou para o rosto do filho. Seus olhos estavam vermelho sangue, e sua expressão foi mudando. Isso foi inédito. Seu filho era ainda muito jovem para o sua besta ter se manifestado. Mas era claro para ele que havia algo errado. Ele tinha que acalmar o seu filho em primeiro lugar.

Seshoumaru resistiu à pressão de sua aura pressionando ele. Ele tinha de encontrar sua companheira. Ele soltou um rugido e expandiu sua aura ainda mais fortemente. De repente, algo cintilou e, sem um segundo pensamento, ele estava fora. Ele literalmente voou, os pés mal tocando o chão, tão focado em sua perseguição.

Ele parou em frente de uma porta familiar procurando. Sem pensar, ele invadiu o local e parou. Todo vermelho de seus olhos desaparecendo. Ele olhou em choque com o que ele estava vendo.

A bunda nua de Kagome estava enrolada em volta do colo de sua mãe, dormindo.

Ele olhou para sua mãe que deu de ombros:

- Ela estava cansada.

Ele deu um passo cambaleante para a frente.

Em seguida, outro.

Antes que sua mãe pudesse se mover, Kagome estava em seus braços.

Ele olhou para seu rosto enquanto ela abria os olhos lentamente. Levantando uma mãozinha, ela acariciou sua bochecha.

- Shomu?

Ele enterrou o rosto em seu pescoço, e aheirou em seu cheiro de cachoeiras e de primavera. Sua postura relaxada, ele ergueu a cabeça e mordeu-a delicadamente no nariz em repreensão.

Os olhos de Kagome imediatamente se encheram de lágrimas, mas Seshoumaru permaneceu austero:

- Você não deve esconder a sua aura ou aroma deste Seshoumaru de novo!

Lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto enquanto ela soluçava e enterrava o rosto no haori de Sesshumaru.

Colocaando-a em seu haori, ele levou-a de volta para seu quarto.

Seus pais olhou para as costas de seu filho. Seu filho estava lentamente mudando.

N/t: pessoal, consegui postar outro capitulo ainda hoje, espero que gostem! Bjss! Por favor, REVIEW!


	7. Dentição

Capitulo 7

Dentição

Seshoumaru estava preocupado. Kagome estava agindo muito doente. O cheiro dela não dava qualquer sinal de doença, mas o fato de que ela não estava comendo ou dormindo muito bem despertou suas suspeitas.

Além disso, recentemente ela estava mais irritada e inquieta, algo que ela nunca tinha sido antes. Ela tinha começado a roer as coisas. À noite, ele acordou para encontrá-la roendo parte arredondada do futon.

Algo estava errado com ela. Ele até tentou consultar sua mãe, algo que ele nunca tinha feito antes. Ela também, no entanto, não tinha ideia do que podia estar acontecendo.

- Pai.

Seu pai olhou para baixo para seu sério filho. Ele poderia cheiro de uma pitada de preocupação em sua aura, então ele concordou.

- Você poderia cuidar de Kagome? Tenho aulas extras para atender, e ela não está se sentindo bem.

Olhos de seu pai se arregalaram enquanto ele pegava a menina e examinava:

- O que está de errado com ela?

Seu filho suspirou e Inu no Taisho observou que a aparência de seu filho parecia quase abatida:

- Eu não entendo. Ela está roendo as coisas. Ela não está dormindo, e ela se recusa a comer.

- Eu vou vigia-la.

Seshoumaru balançou a cabeça e foi para suas aulas, enquanto seu pai olhou para uma Kagome mal-humorada e estranhamente silenciosa.

- Bem, pequenina. O que será que está de errado com você?

Kagome levantou as mãos como se quisesse que ele a trouxesse para mais perto. Ele obedeceu.

Ela olhou para ele e agarrou o nariz e começou a mordê-lo.

- Isso de novo não.

O Senhor do Oeste suspirou e puxou-a para longe, e então notou as lágrimas em seu olhar azul. Ela parecia estar com dor, e mantinha abrindo e fechando as mandíbulas.

'Será?'

Ele virou-se, no intuito de encontrar a empregada que cuidava de Kagome quando ela precisava.

Encontrou-a atendendo a seu companheiro, e acenou para ela.

Ela curvou-se diante dele:

- Meu Senhor?

- Encontre-me uma pedra lisa que seja limpa.

Ela assentiu e partiu, sem saber o que seu senhor queria fazer com uma pedra.

Ela trouxe a mais suave rocha possível que poderia encontrar e apresentou-a ao seu senhor.

Para seu espanto, ele deu a para a menina, que começou a roê-la.

- Você pode ir.

O Senhor do Ocidente olhou para Kagome que estava ocupada babando sobre a rocha e sua mente recordou-se do momento em que os dentes de Seshoumaru tinha começado a nascer pela primeira vez. Tinha sido uma experiência difícil para todos, porque desde que ele tinha tido apenas um mês de idade, ele mordia qualquer um que chegasse perto dele, envenenando-os. Tinha sido um mês difícil. Eles tinham finalmente dado a ele uma pedra, que a tinha reduzido a pó em uma semana.

Ele sorriu diante a memória. As coisas tinham sido tão diferente naquela época.

Ele sentiu uma mãozinha no seu rosto e encontrou o olhar de uma curiosa Kagome. Ela ofereceu-lhe a rocha e ele riu balançando a cabeça em negação.

- Ela esta com os dentes nascendo?

Virou-se a voz de sua companheira. Ela estava na aberta passagem olhando para os dois.

Seu companheiro sorriu, e ela se juntou a eles.

Eles olhavam para os enormes jardins, juntos.

- Você já ouviu a notícia? As rebeliões estão subindo. Há muito pouco tempo sobrando, querido.

Inu no Taisho balançou a cabeça:

- Vai levar a rebelião, pelo menos, dois anos para atacar. As terras do oeste tem uma história poderosa e sangrenta. Poucos estão dispostos o suficiente para levantar armas contra nós.

Lady InuKimi suspirou:

- No entanto, eles terão que ser separados em breve. Seshoumaru vai levá-lo o mais difícil. Ele tornou-se extremamente apegado a sua pequena companheira.

Seu companheiro esfregou as bochechas de Kagome gentilmente:

- Ele vai sobreviver. Como ela vai. Eles estarão reunidos novamente.

Lady InuKimi apenas suspirou:

- Você já fez os preparativos?

Ela assentiu.

- Sim. Tudo foi preparado.

Ambos se calaram quando sentiram a aura de seu filho se aproximando.

N/t: oi, pessoal! consegui postar mais um capitulo hoje, espero que tenham gostado! por favor review! Bjss!


	8. Disputa

Capitulo 8

Disputa

Seshoumaru rosnou em desgosto enquanto Kagome batia-lhe no nariz com a colher ... de novo.

- Bad Doggy! (n/t: gente achei muito enraçado emm ingles, por isso nao mudei, para quem não sabe bad – mal / dog (doggy) – cachorro)

Seu pai riu, e sua mãe escondeu o seu sorriso divertido.

Ele resmungou.

Kagome imitou o seu rosnar o melhor que sua capacidade permitia.

- Cesse esse comportamento, Kagome!

Ela mostrou a língua para ele.

Seu rosnado foi interrompida quando Kagome se jogou em cima dele.

- Good doggy!

Apesar de ainda ser insultado ao ser chamado de cachorrinho (doggy), ele foi levemente apaziguado e afagou-a (n/t: fez carinho nela).

Finalmente colocando-a no seu colo, ele apontou para a tigela:

- Termine de comer a sua refeição, Kagome.

Kagome franziu a testa e cruzou os braços virando o nariz no ar, em uma imitação perfeita de Seshoumaru:

- Não.

- Sim!

Kagome jogou a colher no chão em protesto:

- Comida ruim!

Seshoumaru recuperado a colher e segurou-a para Kagome:

- É saudável. Você deve terminar ou passar o resto do dia na cama.

Kagome bateu palmas, alegremente:

- Cama! Sono! Seshou dormir com Gome!

Seshoumaru balançou a cabeça:

- Não. Você deve dormir sozinha.

Kagome lábios tremiam:

- Não Seshou?

Seshoumaru balançou a cabeça com firmeza:

- Não.

Kagome fez beicinho, lágrimas brilhando em seus olhos.

Seshoumaru sentiu-se rachar.

Lábio inferior dela tremeu.

A mão direita de Seshoumaru se contraiu.

Ela fungou.

Antes que Seshoumaru pudesse mudar de ideia, seu pai falou:

- Não seja tão duro com a criança Seshoumaru. Afinal, ela é apenas humana. Talvez a comida não é do seu agrado. Alimente-a com outra coisa.

Lady InuKimi olhou para seu companheiro em algo semelhante a um choque.

Com determinação, Seshoumaru decidiu se manter firme e balançou a cabeça:

- Isso é saudável para ela. Ela tem que comer isso.

Sentindo um aliado no Inu no Taisho, Kagome se virou para ele, e estendeu os braços para ele suplicante:

- Não Inu papa! Gome não comer comida ruim!

Inu no Taisho olhou para ela e olhou para o filho:

- Ela não deverá comer esta refeição repugnante. Isso é uma ordem.

Lady InuKimi suspirou e balançou a mão para seu companheiro, descartando a ordem como se fosse nada:

- Seshoumaru, alimente a criança. Você está ciente de como ela é teimosa. Ela irá, sem dúvida, mantê-la durante todo o dia.

Seshoumaru estendeu a colher para Kagome.

Kagome olhou para o colher, e tentou de novo:

- Colher suja?

Seshoumaru pegou outra colher e tentou de novo:

- Se você não terminar, não vou deixar você dormir comigo por dois dias.

Kagome olhou para ele e, de repente, começou a rugir:

- Bad Seshou! Gome não gosta Seshou!

Lutando para longe dele, ela voltou sua atenção a seu pai:

- Inu papai! Inu papa!

Inu no Taisho tomou-a de seu filho, instalando uma Kagome chorando em seu colo, murmurando e tentando acalmar a filhote.

Seshoumaru olhou para ela e um flash de dor mostrou em seu rosto antes de ir em branco. Sem outra palavra, ele se virou e saiu.

N/A(quando ela postou o capitulo): Seshoumaru e Kagome não podem ser sempre felizes. Às vezes, guerras e brigas têm que acontecer. Por favor,comentem. Os reviews inspiram a escrever mais!

N/T: como o capitulo era pequeno resolvi postar e atiçar um pouco a curiosidade!Por favor review! bjss!


	9. Desespero

Capitulo 9

Desespero

Seshoumaru olhou para os jardins onde Kagome tinha sido levada por Higurashi. Ele sabia que ela estava chateada. No entanto, ele também estava chateado, por isso ele recusou-se a consolá-la.

Ele não tentou qualquer forma de comunicação com ela faz uma semana e, embora ele estava morrendo de fome por sua atenção, ele queria que ela pedisse desculpas à sua maneira. Ela não podia obter sempre do seu jeito.

Suas mãos crisparam como ele ansiava por abraçá-la, mas o seu auto-controle era muito forte, bem como o seu orgulho. Então, ele se virou e saiu.

- Pai.

Inu no Taisho olhou para o filho calmamente, o seu descontentamento evidente.

- Eu vou estar indo na minha caçada de três dias, como é costume.

Seu pai estreitou os olhos e disse:

- Você deixará sua protegida por três dias sem assistência?

Seshoumaru não pestanejou:

- Ela deve ser atendida por Higurashi.

O Senhor do Ocidente olhou para o filho por alguns instantes em silêncio, depois balançou a cabeça:

- Você pode ir.

Curvando-se, Seshoumaru se virou e saiu da sala rapidamente.

Naquela noite, ele chamou Higurashi.

- Eu vou estar indo para minha caça hoje à noite. Você deve cuidar de Kagome.

Higurashi franziu a testa,

- Meu Senhor ...

Seshoumaru olhou para ela friamente:

- O quê?

Higurashi endireitou os ombros e falou:

- Sem querer dizer nenhum desrespeito, meu Senhor, mas isso é realmente sábio? A criança tem estado extremamente solitária semana passada.

Seshoumaru virou as costas e saiu da sala. Higurashi teve sua resposta. Ele ainda estava com raiva.

Logo que Seshoumaru deu um passo para fora das terras do castelo, suas orelhas detectaram um lamento de Kagome de partir coração. Parecia que ela tinha percebido a sua partida.

Os gritos de choro continuaram até que ele estava longe, e, finalmente, eles foram silenciados. Naquele momento, Seshoumaru sentiu um pesado desespero envolver em torno de sua alma, sufocando-o e causando uma sensação de urgência e apatia nele. Ele rosnou, sacudindo-se.

Ele não desistiria por causa de suas artimanhas e encantos. Ela havia sido desobediente, e ela teve que ser punida.

Ele queria desesperadamente voltar para o lado dela e confortá-la, mas ele se recusou a ser tão fraco, e assim ele continuou sua jornada rebelde dentro da floresta, movendo-se cada vez mais longe de sua humana pouco a pouco.

N/T: oi pessoal, mais um capitulo! pequenininho eu sei, mas postarei mais ainda hoje! bjss! Por favor review e divulguem a fic!


	10. Desespero de uma criança

Capitulo 10

Desespero de uma criança

A caçada foi bem sucedida. No entanto, o sentimento persistente de desatenção havia permanecido com ele.

O jovem príncipe olhou para as chamas bruxuleantes, seus olhos de ouro foscos. Havia tanta dor. Ele podia sentir tanta dor, e não sabia o que fazer sobre isso. Ele tinha acabado a sua presa com um único golpe, não incomodando de brincar com ela como era geralmente propenso a fazer.

Uma imagem súbita de Kagome surgiu em sua mente, e ele balançou a cabeça, não querendo ouvir os ecos de seus lamentos tristes em sua partida.

Sua natureza bestial estava em silêncio. Desde o despertar da sua besta, ela rosnava ou rugia,ou até era brincalhão, mas desde sua luta com Kagome, a besta tinha sido silenciosa. Ele só choramingava às vezes.

Seshoumaru encostou a cabeça contra a árvore, olhando para o céu. Ele estava sendo muito duro? Depois de tudo, Kagome era uma humana, e uma criança. Seu pai, sua mãe, mesmo Higurashi estavam descontentes com o seu comportamento, mas ele não conseguia ajudar a si mesmo. Ele estava tão ferido, magoado.

Kagome tinha escolhido seu pai em vez dele. Ela disse-lhe que o odiava. Naquele exato momento, algo dentro dele havia se partido. Uma parte dele queimou com a dor, e ele se sentia vazio e perdido. Kagome não o amava mais. Ele estava tentando cuidar dela e se acabou a fazendo o odiar.

Seus olhos ardiam, e ele piscou. Suspirando, ele olhou para a lua minguante. Era hora de voltar.

Ele jogou o urso morto por cima do ombro, e começou a longa jornada para casa, seu jovem coração pesado de dor.

N/T: aqui está o proximo capitulo! Estou de bom humor entao postarei mais um ou até mais se eu conseguir! Bjss! por favor comemtem! Deixem me feliz!


	11. Fazendo as Pazes

Capitulo 11

Fazendo as Pazes

Lady InuKimi olhou para seu companheiro. Sua forma estava tensa e seu rosto branco. Ela colocou a mão suavemente no seu braço, restringindo-o. Ele olhou para ela e ela balançou a cabeça.

- Ele ainda é jovem, mate. Ele tem que aprender com seus erros.

Embora ele não sacudiu o braço, ele ainda resmungou em protesto.

Sua companheira suspirou e emoldurado seu rosto com as mãos:

- Não faça isso. Deixe que ele veja a si mesmo, o dano que ele causou.

O Senhor do Oeste suspirou em derrota, e balançou a cabeça.

- Muito bem. Será como você diz.

Sua companheira lambeu sua bochecha em aprovação, e ele resmungou.

Seshoumaru apresentou a sua presa a seu pai, que inspecionou-a com um olhar frio, e balançou a cabeça:

- É suficiente.

Seshoumaru olhos se estreitaram:

- O suficiente?

Seu pai olhou-o nos olhos e disse:

- Você é o herdeiro das terras do Ocidente. Poderia ter feito melhor.

Seshoumaru resistiu ao impulso de rosnar, e então percebeu algo. O cheiro de Kagome era de dois dias nos aposentos reais. Isso foi estranho.

Ele franziu a testa. Seu pai geralmente mantinha-a com ele quando ele não estava por perto. Por que ele não a havia trago aqui?

No entanto, ele se absteve de fazer perguntas e curvou-se com firmeza e partiu, querendo pegar um vislumbre de Kagome.

Ele olhou para as portas de seus aposentos e hesitou. Será que ela ficaria feliz ao vê-lo? Será que ela choraria? Ou será que ela ainda o odeia?

Deixando de lado seus medos, ele entrou em seus aposentos e olhou para o futon.

Kagome estava em um canto enrolada em uma bola.

De seu cheiro, ele determinou que ela estava dormindo. Ele caminhou em sua direção querendo ver seu rosto.

E seus olhos se estreitaram imediatamente.

Ela estava magra. Extremamente magra.

Cerrando os dentes, ele saiu da sala, e chamou Higurashi.

A youkai se curvou para ele e ele rosnou:

- Por que ela não tem sido bem cuidada?

Higurashi suspirou e disse:

- Ela foi bem cuidada, meu Senhor. No entanto, ela se recusou a comer ou beber. Ela tem estado apática desde a sua partida, meu Senhor. Tentei alimentá-la, mas ela cuspiu. Ela purificava quem tentava chegar a ela, incluindo o Senhor e Senhora do Ocidente. Eles também não podiam se aproximar dela.

Higurashi hesitou antes de continuar:

- Ela também tem tido pesadelos, meu Senhor. Ela grita durante a noite em seu sono.

Seshoumaru encarou a youkai. Kagome estava tão chateada assim?

- Traga um pouco de comida, agora.

Higurashi balançou a cabeça e saiu imediatamente.

Seshoumaru entrou seus aposentos e se sentou ao lado de Kagome.

- Kagome.

A menina não se moveu.

- Kagome?

Ela resmungou alguma coisa em seu sono e Seshoumaru franziu a testa.

Ele colocou uma mão em seu ombro delicado e sacudiu-a.

Impelida acordada, Kagome piscou os olhos assustados para a escuridão.

Alguém estava lá! Chorando de medo, ela se debateu com os punhos no ar. Seu Seshou não estava lá para protegê-la. Ela estava sozinha. Lágrimas cegaram seus olhos enquanto ela lutava furiosamente contra o par de braços que tentavam pegá-la.

- Não, não! Não, não!

- Kagome!

A familiar e forte voz, a fez cessar seus movimentos, e ela olhou com lágrimas no rosto para seu amado Seshou.

Ele olhou para o rosto molhado de lágrimas, e algo quebrou-se dentro dele.

Ele havia deixado sua protegida sozinha durante três dias inteiros, e ela havia passado fome por causa de sua tristeza.

Seu orgulho tinha lhe causado tanta dor.

De repente, a luta deles parecia de pouca importância, enquanto ele via o medo ainda presente gravado em seu pequeno rosto. Eles olharam um para o outro por alguns momentos antes de Kagome começar a chorar.

Isso não era choro comum. Ela não chorava ou soluçava. Lágrimas tranquilas caíram por suas bochechas, enquanto ela murmurava uma e outra vez:

- Seshou odeia Gome.

Seshoumaru imediatamente enterrou seu nariz em seu pescoço, e balançou a cabeça fevorosamente:

- Isso não é verdade! Eu não odeio você! E-Eu me preocupo com você, Kagome, muito.

Sua voz falhou na última frase, enquanto toda sua dor e preocupações dos últimos dias voltaram correndo e, pela primeira vez, ele sentiu algo molhado tocar seu rosto.

- Desculpe a Gome.

Seshoumaru levantou a cabeça e olhou para o rosto triste de sua protegida, e ele tocou sua bochecha hesitante:

- Eu também arrependido.

Kagome esfregou o nariz em seu haori:

- Gome boa agora. Gome comer comida ruim para Seshou.

Seshoumaru olhou para a criança maravilhosa que se sentou em seu colo.

Ele acariciou seus cabelos, e ouviu a pergunta murmurada:

- Se Gome ser boa, então Seshou não deixe Gome?

Seshoumaru olhou para o esperançoso e ainda apavorado rosto. Ela o amava sim.

Ele abaixou a cabeça, sua franja fazendo sombra nos olhos, e ele admitiu em voz baixa:

- Eu estava errado também, Kagome, por deixar você sozinha, e ignorá-la. Você tem a minha palavra que eu nunca farei isso de novo!

A última frase foi uma promessa feroz, e Kagome sorriu.

- Gome ser boa também!

Seshoumaru apertou-a a ele e murmurou:

- Eu não tenho comido faz três dias também. Vamos comer juntos, e então descansar.

Kagome apenas cantarolava, as lágrimas esquecidas. Seu Seshou não estava mais bravo com ela. Tudo estava bem em seu mundo.

Desconhecido para qualquer um deles, o Senhor e Senhora do Ocidente estavam espionando-os, e Inu no Taisho fez uma careta:

- Ela o perdoou muito facilmente.

Sua companheira apenas sorriu e balançou sua orelha:

- Comporte-se, companheiro. Eles estão felizes agora. Vamos deixá-los em paz.

Naquela noite, Seshoumaru puxou Kagome para mais perto de si, e ela agarrou seu yukata, murmurando seu nome em um sono sonolento.

Um pequeno sorriso ergueu os cantos dos lábios do jovem príncipe enquanto ele também finalmente caia no sono de forma pacífica.

N/T: espero que tenham gostado! Comentem! Não doe nem machuca, só deixa feliz!


	12. Atrasos e Brincadeiras

Capitulo 12

Atrasos e brincadeiras

- Shoumu?

Seshoumaru olhou para Kagome, que estava sentado a seus pés jogando com mais um daqueles brinquedos humanos que seu pai lhe dera.

- Sim?

Kagome subiu em seu colo.

- Por que tantos youki?

- É pronunciado youkai, Kagome.

Kagome franziu para ele, teimosamente.

- Youki!

Seshoumaru abriu a boca para argumentar com ela, mas pensou o melhor para ele, e decidiu responder à pergunta:

- Vamos receber alguns convidados, em poucos dias. Os aposentos estão sendo preparados.

- Convidados?

Seshoumaru deitou na grama, e deixou que Kagome deitasse em seu estômago.

- Sim, o Senhor e Senhora das terras do Oriente. Eles são aliados das terras do Ocidente. Eles estarão trazendo seu filho junto com deles.

Kagome olhou em seus olhos dourados. Ela não tinha ouvido uma palavra.

Ela estendeu as mãos e emoldurou o rosto dele.

Seshoumaru ficou imóvel, pensando no que ela estava fazendo.

Kagome inclinou para frente, e depois lambeu seu rosto.

Crepitando, Seshoumaru corou.

- K-Kagome!

Kagome olhou para ele curiosamente, intrigado com a reação dele.

Seshoumaru desviou o olhar.

- Não faça isso.

Kagome franziu a testa e disse:

- Mas Inupapa disse ...

Seshoumaru fechou os olhos, enquanto tudo começou a fazer sentido. Obviamente que tinha que ser seu pai que iria colocá-la para isso.

Ele olhou para Kagome com firmeza.

- Essa ação significa uma coisa errada. Adultos somente estão autorizados a fazer isso.

Kagome olhou para ele;

- Gome apenas dizer Seshou ela o ama.

As bochechas de Seshoumaru ficaram vermelhas, e ele decidiu mudar de assunto.

Ele olhou para o céu azul, e preguiçosamente fechou os olhos.

- Seshou?

Sem abrir os olhos, ele murmurou:

- Hm?

Quando Kagome não disse nada, ele abriu os olhos para olhar para ela:

- O que é, Kagome?

Ela piscou e então disse:

- Seshou tem olhos bonitos.

Ele sorriu.

- Eu gosto de seus olhos também. Eles são muito originais.

Aparentemente satisfeita com sua resposta, Kagome aconchegou-se nele e fechou os olhos, assim como seu protetor.

Do seu estudo, Inu no Taisho riu enquanto sua companheira fezia uma careta para ele.

- Honestamente querido! Não tem nada melhor para fazer do que tornar a vida de seu filho mais difícil?

Seu companheiro deu-lhe um olhar brando e Lady Inu Kimi revirou os olhos e deixou-o a seus próprios dispositivos.

Quando ela saiu do quarto, ela suspirou tristemente. Parecia que seu filho não seria o único a sentir saudades da menina humana.

N/T: espero que tenham gostado!


	13. Preparação

Capitulo 13

Preparação

- Não!

Seshoumaru rangeu os dentes de frustração.

- Kagome, eu tenho que ir cumprimentar os convidados!

Kagome mantia um apertado aperto no haori dele, e olhou para ele e disse:

- Gome ir também!

- Não, você tem que ficar aqui! Onde é seguro!

Kagome brilho se intensificou.

- Bad doggy!

Higurashi olhou para os dois. Ela realmente não queria estar aqui agora. Sempre que o seu Senhor e Kagome diacultiam, sempre havia reiki ou poder demoníaco ao redor, ambos tentando dominar o outro.

- Você deve ficar aqui! Fim da discussão!

Kagome soltou seu haori e cruzou os braços sobre o peito:

- Gome seguirá, então.

Seshoumaru rosnou:

- Higurashi vai estar aqui para se certificar de que você não vá.

Kagome deu um olhar muito presunçoso para Seshoumaru que dizia 'Yeah, certo. Ela não conseguiu me parar da última vez'.

Ele fez uma careta, sabendo exatamente o que ela estava pensando.

Kagome de repente puxou o cabelo dele e, como ele caiu para a frente, ela mordeu o nariz:

- Não!

Os olhos de Seshoumaru brilharam vermelhos, mas não afetou Kagome. Ela estava muito zangada.

- Filho!

As duas crianças olham para a porta para ver Inu no Taisho de pé lá, franzindo a testa.

- Por que está levando tanto tempo? Os convidados devem chegar a qualquer minuto.

- Ela está sendo teimosa...

- Seshou é cãozinho mau (bad doggy)!

O Senhor das terras do Ocidente olhou para as duas crianças gritando acusações um ao outro, e suspirou, apertando seu nariz.

Finalmente, ele rosnou, fazendo com que ambos se calassem.

- Deixe-a vir, meu filho.

Seshoumaru imediatamente protestou:

- Eles são youkais lobos...

Seu pai olhou para ele:

- Exatamente! E aliados também. Você quer que eles venham a Kagome acidentalmente, e confundi-la com comida?

Naquele exato momento, os olhos do Seshoumaru sangrou vermelho:

- Ela é minha!

Seu pai suspirou. E pensar que ele estava importunando sua companheira por mais um filhote. Ele não conseguia dificilmente lidar com esses dois.

- Sim, ela é sua. E se apresentá-la, eles vão saber que ela é intocável.

Seshoumaru rosnou, mas balançou a cabeça.

Ele se virou para Kagome:

- Sem morder o nariz de ninguém. É um sinal de desrespeito.

- Mas Inupapa...

Seshoumaru colocar uma mão repressora sobre Kagome e ela calou-se.

- Higurashi, deixe ela pronta para a chegada deles.

Seshoumaru se virou para sair, mas parou quando Kagome agarrou seu dedo.

Ele se virou para olhar para ela.

- Desculpa Gome por ser mau. Gome não que quer Seshou vá embora.

- Esta tudo bem, Kagome. Eu estarei de volta em um momento.

Kagome viu-o sair, e um sentimento de mau presságio bateu nela.

Algo de ruim estava para acontecer.

E em breve.

N/T: oi, pessoal! espero que tenham gostado, creio que será o ultimo capitulo deste final de semana! bjss! Por favor COMENTÉM!


	14. Lobos

Capitulo 14

Lobos

Seshoumaru parecia decididamente desconfortável. Príncipe Kouga era filhote de lobo muito selvagem, e estava curioso ao extremo.

- Eu quero tocá-la.

Seshoumaru rosnou, empurrando Kagome para atrás de suas costas.

- Kagome não é um brinquedo.

O príncipe de olhos azuis arrogante sorriu e disse:

- Claro que ela é! Ela é apenas um ser humano bobo, e meu Pai diz que todos os seres humanos são comida ou brinquedos.

Seshoumaru rosnou.

- Kagome não vai ser tocada. Ela é minha.

- Bem, eu quero brincar com ela!

- Não!

Kagome olhava com curiosidade para os dois youkai discutindo e decidiu que ela estava entediada. Engatinhando em seus pés, ela foi para longe, despercebida por qualquer youkai.

Ela estava a uma distância razoável, quando ela esbarrou em um par de pernas. Caindo de bunda, ela olhou para cima para encontrar um par de olhos verdes perplexo olhando para ela.

Senhor Hikako olhou para a protegida de Seshoumaru em perplexidade. Ele não podia sentir o cheiro de Seshoumaru em lugar algum, o que significa que ela estava sozinha. O Senhor do Leste não tinha qualquer ressentimento contra os seres humanos. Para ele, eram fracas pequenas criaturas que eram pouco mais do que comida. No entanto, esta pequena humana parecia ser diferente.

Ele inclinou a cabeça, e a menina o imitou. Ele curvou-se ao seu nível, e olhou para ela. Seu youkai girava em torno dela, mas ainda assim ela permaneceu destemida. Foi então que ele percebeu a sua ligeira aura. Seus olhos se estreitaram. Ela não era uma miko, mas ela não era uma youkai. Havia algo estranho sobre ela. Mesmo em sua fase de infância, ele podia detectar o seu poder. Ela era muito poderosa. Esse poder fez dele um pouco desconfortável.

Ele se levantou, e estava prestes a se virar, quando Kagome estendeu as mãos, e perguntou:

- Pega!

Ele olhou para ela:

- Você quer que eu a pegue, pequenina?

Kagome assentiu com a cabeça:

- Gome cansada. Pega!

Senhor Hakiko olhou para o par de brilhantes olhos cerúleos, e sentiu-se extasiado. Apesar do fato de que ela era humana, ela era adorável. Havia algo tão inocente e atraente sobre ela que ele nem se preocupou em hesitar, e a pegou em um só golpe.

Kagome riu e afagou seu rosto.

- Bom menino!

Senhor Hakiko franziu a testa, ligeiramente ofendido:

- Eu não sou um cachorro.

Kagome balançou a cabeça.

- Obo?

Bateu em seu nariz suavemente, corrigindo-a:

- Lobo.

Kagome tentou copiá-lo

- Lobo.

- Exatamente. - Satisfeito, ele olhou ao redor - Bem, o que devo fazer com você agora?

Ele ouviu uma risada atrás dele, e se virou para ver seu amigo de infância de pé atrás dele, balançando a cabeça:

- Você sempre foi um para as senhoras, Hakiko.

Senhor Hakiko rosnou em desgosto, e Inu no Taisho acenou.

- Kagome?

Kagome sorriu para ele, mostrando todos os seus dentes de bebê, e esticou os braços para ele.

- Inupapa!

Ele a pegou do Lorde Hakiko, e colocou-a sobre seus ombros.

De longe, ambas companheiras assistia-os.

Lady Arena balançou a cabeça.

- Quem diria que os nossos companheiros poderiam ser assim ...?

- Maternal?- ofereceu a Senhora InuKimi, secamente.

- Você leu a minha mente.

Elas tomaram um gole do seu chá, quando Lady InuKimi suspirou:

- Você deveria ver meu companheiro quando ele pensa que está sozinho com a criança. Ele se torna um bebê si mesmo.

A Dama do Oriente riu suavemente:

- Hakiko começou a importunar-me para mais filhotes. E agora que ele viu esta pequena, ele vai se tornar ainda mais persistente.

Lady InuKimi suspirou sacudindo a cabeça, tristemente:

- O que há com os homens? Meu companheiro é o mesmo. Desde a chegada de Kagome, ele quer mais filhotes. Ele mal consegue lidar com esses dois, com seus argumentos e brigas.

- Corrija-me se eu estou errada prima, mas Seshoumaru não marcou Kagome?

Lady InuKimi enrijeceu, e então suspirou:

- Seus pressupostos não estão incorretos. E como a seus outros pressupostos, o mesmo vale para eles.

Lady Arena olhou atentamente para a Senhora Ocidental e percebeu sua forma cansada, murmurando:

- Se isso significa alguma coisa, eu realmente sinto muito por seu fardo. Você sabe, Hakiko e eu vamos sempre estar lá para você.

Lady InuKimi olhou para ela e sorriu tristemente:

- Eu sei, prima. Eu sei.

Eles olharam para os seus companheiros, e assistiram a um frenético Seshoumaru entrando em vista, olhando para Kagome, e em seguinte um Kouga irritado.

N/T: Gente desculpe minha demora para postar! Estive muito doente e só por isso não tive como postar! Mas traduzi e hoje postarei o quanto puder jé que não tenho tempo. Bjss! Espero que curtam! Review!


	15. Fingindo

Capitulo 15

Fingindo

- Kagome!

Olhos de Kagome caíram sobre seu precioso 'Shoumu', e ela estendeu os braços para ele. No entanto, Inu no Taisho franziu a testa enquanto olhava a aparência a terrível aparência do príncipe Kouga e seu olho roxo.

Com uma voz muito perigosa, ele perguntou:

- Filho, o que aconteceu com o nosso jovem convidado?

Seshoumaru inocentemente inclinou a cabeça:

- Como eu deveria saber, Pai?

Inu no Taisho rangeu os dentes.

- Como é que ele ferir o olho?

Seshoumaru olhou para seu pai antes de oferecer:

- Ele caiu?

- Em quê?

- No meu punho.

Inu no Taisho olhou para seu tranquilo filho. Seu filho permaneceu olhando-o.

Nesse meio tempo, Kagome estava ficando extremamente impaciente.

- Shoumu!

Seshoumaru ergueu seu olhar para ela e ele a pegou de seu pai, cuja raiva não tinha diminuído.

Sentindo o clima tenso, Kagome acha que havia algum problema acontecendo, e ela fez a melhor coisa que ela poderia pensar. Ela começou a chorar.

Isso foi o suficiente para dissipar a atmosfera. Seshoumaru fez uma careta para seu pai, como se fosse tudo culpa dele, e saiu na direção dos jardins, na esperança de acalmar a sua Kagome um pouco. Assim que eles estavam fora de vista, Kagome mostrou seus dentes de bebê para Seshoumaru e acariciou sua bochecha.

Seshoumaru parou de andar e olhou para ela. Ela acabou de ... Como poderia ela ...?

Em uma perda de palavras, ele ficou olhando para Kagome que borbulhava com o riso, seus olhos brilhantes.

- Gome proteger Seshou.

Ele não sabia por que, mas essas três palavras apertou seu coração, e ele esfregou o pescoço dela fazendo-a ronronar de contentamento.


	16. Tempo sozinho

Capitulo 16

Tempo sozinho

Seshoumaru suspirou de alívio e se deitou na grama macia. Kagome montou em sua barriga e inclinou a cabeça.

- Seshou cansado?

Seshoumaru deixou um sorriso pequeno escapar-lhe:

- Não. Eu estou satisfeito que tenhamos finalmente escapado da presença do lobo.

Kagome deu de ombros e saiu de cima dele. Seu olhar em uma borboleta colorida e, borbulhando de alegria, ela foi trotando atrás dela.

Seshoumaru sentou-se, de modo a não a perder de vista. Um braço estendido sobre o joelho, ele olhou para sua minúscula e delicada forma. Tinha sido um ano e meio desde que ele tinha encontrado e alegado Kagome. Sem que ele soubesse, seus olhos se aqueceram, e um pequeno sorriso permanecia em seus lábios.

Ele gostava de cuidar de Kagome. Ele gostava de como ela dependia dele. Isso o fazia se sentir orgulhoso de que ele foi capaz de cumprir com as necessidades dela. Claro que eles tinham brigas de vez em quando, mas Kagome era rápido para perdoa-lo e se ele estava chateado, ela banhava-o com sua atenção.

- Shoumu!

Kagome estava correndo na direção dele com os pequenos braços cheios de flores.

- Gome, pegou elas para Seshou!

Ela bateu palmas.

- Gome fazer Seshou mais bonito!

Seshoumaru estava à beira de dizer não. Afinal, ele era um macho. Os machos não se deixam ser decorado por flores. No entanto, o olhar ansioso nos olhos dela, fê-lo ceder. Não era como se ninguém pudesse vê-lo, certo?

Ele se deitou e Kagome começou a colocar flores no cabelo, no rosto, em sua barriga. Sempre que ela ficava sem flores, ela corria para trás e recolhia mais.

O sol estava se pondo, quando ela caiu no colo de Seshoumaru.

- Você está cansada?

Kagome assentiu com a cabeça, os olhos meio fechados. Seshoumaru riu e, sacudindo todas as flores, ele a pegou delicadamente e começou a fazer o caminho de volta para o castelo.

Kagome esfregou o rosto no ombro dele, e bocejou. Ela estava feliz que Seshou estava feliz, mas no fundo ela estava preocupada. Alguma coisa estava para acontecer em breve, e seu Seshou ia ser ferido em breve.

- Kagome?

Sonolenta, ela murmurou:

- Hm?

- Você está bem?

Kagome assentiu com a cabeça, e apenas se aconchegou nele.

Enquanto eles faziam o caminho para o castelo, uma voz carrancuda parou Seshoumaru.

- Então você está de volta?

Seshoumaru ignorou o filhote de lobo, e começou a andar novamente. Kouga correu para alcançá-lo e começou a andar ao lado dele.

- Eu sei que você foi para aquela campina. Da próxima vez, eu vou também!

Seshoumaru bufou. Como se ele deixaria isso acontecer.

- Eu vou! - Kouga insistiu - Você conseguiu ficar longe hoje, mas isso não vai ser tão fácil da próxima vez. E seu pai disse que eu posso brincar com Kagome também, se eu for gentil, então eu vou!

Seshoumaru enrijeceu. Por que possuiu seu pai para dar tal ordem! Ele se recusava a submeter Kagome a esse jovem inculto.

Entrando em seus aposentos, ele fez a única coisa que ele poderia pensar. Ele bateu a porta na cara do filhote de lobo. Ouvindo um grito, ele sorriu. Isso definitivamente o fez sentir-se melhor.

Ele colocou Kagome na cama e deitou-se atrás dela, fazendo carinho nela. Ele lentamente pegou no sono, sem saber do procedimento que ocorria de fora.

Na sala do trono, Higurashi foi convocada, e Lady InuKimi olhou para ela.

- Você está ciente de suas ordens?

- Sim, minha senhora.

Inu no Taisho parecia perturbado:

- Nós não poderíamos simplesmente tomar mais medidas de proteção?

Sua companheira suspirou:

- Isso vai ser impossível. Esta é a única maneira de ela ser protegida.

Higurashi levantou-se.

- Quando eu devo partir, minha senhora?

Fechando os olhos, Lady InuKimi suspirou:

- Em uma semana.


	17. Briga Pov Kougaparte

Capitulo 17

Briga (Pov. Kouga)

Seshoumaru estava evitando ele. Seus pais estavam sempre com os seus anfitriões. Ele não tinha nada para fazer. Irritado, ele chutou um tronco de árvore, tentando tirar a sua frustração. O que ele devia fazer!

Desde que ele tinha confrontado Seshoumaru sobre a campina, o mesmo estava mascarando seu cheiro. Ele fez uma careta para gorjeio dos pássaros. Não era como se ele pedisse um ótimo negócio. Tudo o que ele queria era brincar com Kagome. Seshoumaru brincava com ela, então por que ele não poderia? Ele havia prometido que ia ter cuidado com ela!

- Eu quero ir para casa! - ele murmurou para ninguém em particular.

- Obo!

Assustado, Kouga olhou para cima, para ver a menininha humana apontando o dedo para ele entusiasmada.

Ela estava sentada no alto, balançando suas pernas gordinhas, para tráse para frente.

Cuidadosamente, à procura de Seshoumaru, o príncipe lobo se aproximou dela, e ficou finalmente cara a cara com ela.

- Onde está Seshoumaru?

Kagome deu de ombros, e estendeu os braços para o príncipe lobo de olhos azuis.

- Obo!

Depois de tantos dias de ser deixado de lado, Kouga se animou e a pegou.

Seshoumaru voltou para encontrar Kagome correndo atrás de Kouga, tentando pegá-lo. Trotava sobre aquelas pernas pequenas, ela caia depois de alguns passos, levantava, corria e caia tudo de novo.

- Kagome.

Kagome mudou de direção, e correu de cara com as pernas de Seshoumaru. Olhando para cima, ela olhou para Seshoumaru e sorriu.

- Gome pega Obo!

Seshoumaru imediatamente a avaliou e olhou friamente para Kouga:

- Eu pensei que eu lhe disse para ficar longe dela.

Kouga rosnou de volta:

- Não era como se eu estivesse a machucando! Nós estávamos apenas brincando!

Seshoumaru virou as costas para ele.

- Não nos siga.

No entanto, antes que ele pudesse dar um passo para longe, Kagome mordeu seu nariz.

- Bad Seshou!

Seshoumaru balbuciou ao ser disciplinado.

Lutando até que a trouxesse para baixo, Kagome puxou-o pela mão e demandou:

- Brinque!

O inuyoukai virou o nariz no ar.

- Eu não vou brincar com ele.

Kagome rosnou, muito irritada:

- Bad doggy!

Kouga fungou, um pouco magoado.

- Bem, eu não quero brincar com ele também! Ele é apenas um cachorro fedorento!

Seshoumaru rosnou:

- Retire suas palavras! Eu não sou um cachorro fedorento!

- Nuh-Uh!

Seshoumaru viu vermelho, e saltou sobre Kouga, socando-o na cara.

Kouga retaliou chutando-lhe no estômago, fazendo Seshoumaru morder a cauda pequena, forçando um grito de dor do filhote de lobo.

Kagome começou a chorar, mas foi ignorada pelos dois rapazes que estavam muito emersos na intenção de sair o vencedor da luta.

Inu no Taisho, ouvindo os gritos por todo o caminho de seu estudo, correu até a cena e seus olhos se arregalaram. Antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, sua companheira chegou com seus convidados e pegou a criança chorando, lançando um olhar de advertência para o taiyoukai.

O Senhor do Oeste expandiu sua aura, ameaçador, fazendo os dois meninos pararem.

Com uma voz suave, mas perigosa, ele perguntou:

- O que está acontecendo aqui?

- Ele me chamou de cachorro fedorento!

- Ele não quer me deixar brincar com Kagome!

Inu no Taisho comprimiu o nariz, irritado. Por que seu filho sempre tem que brigar com o filhote de lobo?

- Seshoumaru.

Seu filho fechou a boca, imediatamente.

Sua luta tem angustiado Kagome. Cuide dela, e depois vá para o meu escritório e teremos algumas palavras.

Seshoumaru endureceu, e tomou uma Kagome soluçando de sua mãe, e foi para os seus aposentos.

- Quanto a você, príncipe Kouga. Deixo você nas mãos capazes de seu pai.

Kouga engoliu em seco. Ele estava tão morto.

N/T: Espero que tenham gostado! Comentem!


	18. Pesadelo

Capitulo 18

Pesadelo

_Tinha um poço no meio da clareira. Era velho, desbotado, e guardava uma quantidade enorme de magia.__Uma figura vestindo um manto__ entrou na__ clareira__ levando__ um embrulho. O embrulho mecheu__,__ e a figura parou__.__ Um vento forte soprou fazendo o capuz cair__, revelando__ um par de olhos castanhos com problemas__._

_O embrulho mudou de novo e um pequeno gemido dela saiu__._

_- __Sshh._

_O embrulho ficou em silêncio outra vez, enquanto a mulher cantava o feitiço do sono mais uma vez. De repente, houve um surto de energia,__ não muito__ atrás dela, e seus olhos se arregalaram__.__ Como ele ...__?_

_Ela não tinha muito tempo__.__ Ela correu para o poço e começou a canatar o encantamento__.__ Suas palavras saiam em um borrão enquanto um monstro de olhos vermelhos entrava na clareira, os seus olhos sobre o embrulho__._

_A mulher saltou para dentro do poço__,__ uma luz azul envolvendo-a. Suas palavras de despedida para o youkai frenético foram__:_

_- Eu__ prometo que você vai vê-la novamente__._

_Enquanto a luz se apagava__ e o__ sol se erguia__, a forma__ de um menino pequeno com o coração quebrado podia ser visto__ soluçando._

Kagome gritou.

- Kagome! Kagome!

Seus olhos se arregalaram enquanto ela olhava para seu protetor, cujos olhos estavam vidrados de preocupação. Ela estendeu a mão pequena e acariciou as características de seu rosto perfeito como que para tranquilizar-se que ele estava realmente aqui.

- Shoumu?

Seshoumaru pegou-a e segurou-a com ele em um aperto apertado.

- Eu estou aqui, Kagome. Não há nenhuma necessidade de sentir medo. Eu vou sempre cuidar de você.

As lágrimas turvava os olhos da menina, enquanto ela segurava-se a ele e sussurrava entrecortada:

- Mas quem vai cuidar de você?

N/T: Espero que tenham gostado! Foi só um capituluzinho, mas tentarei postar mais 3, pelo menos, amanha! Bjss! Review


	19. Alcançando

Capitulo 19

Alcançando

- Cada Senhor das Terras ocidentais fez um estudo de todas as lendas incluindo profecias.

Seshoumaru olhou pela janela, ignorando o seu tutor. Ele estava entediado. Ele se perguntou o que Kagome estava fazendo agora. Provavelmente brincando com Kouga, pensou ele, descontente com o pensamento.

Ele não conseguia entender o que ela viu em que o lobo filhote sarnento. Ele era com certeza coberto com pulgas.

- Mestre Seshoumaru!

Seshoumaru fez uma careta para o inyoukai de olhos laranja.

- Eu não entendo a importância destas profecias. Há ainda anos para se vir a passar.

Mestre Haruka suspirou:

- Isso é o que seu pai costumava dizer.

Ele olhou para o jovem príncipe especulativamente:

- Profecias tem seu significado e não há garantia de quando virá a passar. É só adivinhação através do qual o seu tempo é estimado. Um exemplo é O Ouro (n/t: o nome de verdade é The Golden One, não consegui pensar em uma boas tradução).

- O de Ouro?

Seu tutor acenou com a cabeça em aprovação no interesse do seu aluno estava exibindo:

- Sim, esta é uma profecia muito antiga predito por Miko Kimina. Ela viveu até os duzentos e setenta anos, e nunca envelheceu um dia. A mãe dela foi companheira de um dragão e, como você bem sabe, dragões são capazes de ver o futuro.

- Qual é a profecia? - perguntou o jovem príncipe, impaciente.

Mestre Haruka levantou uma sobrancelha e tocou o ombro de seu aluno:

- Paciência, o jovem senhor. Você precisa aprender a ter paciência. Paciência é o que nos faz inuyoukai tais predadores bons.

Seshoumaru respirou fundo e assentiu.

Satisfeito, seu tutor continuou:

- Diz-se que uma criança, uma bebê será levada e marcada por um jovem senhor. Ela será protegida e alimentada e as duas crinças vão desenvolver um vínculo mais forte do que o céu e a terra. No entanto, devido aos perigos crescentes, eles vão ser separados, deixando ambas devastada.

Com o tempo, eles serão re-unidos e terão que enfrentar um inimigo que estará determinado a levar a mulher para si mesmo.

Seshoumaru fez uma careta

- Isso soa como uma daquelas histórias que servas de minha mãe contam.

Mestre Haruka riu:

- Sim, isso é verdade. Agora pode ir. Eu tenho que descansar esses velhos ossos.

Aliviado, Seshoumaru fugiu deixando um inuyoukai se divertindo para trás.

Rastreado o cheiro de Kagome, ele seguiu e topou com ela brincando com dois filhotinhos de lobo, e um Kouga rindo sentado perto dela.

- O que é isso?

Assim como Seshoumaru falou, Kagome olhou para ele e correu em sua direção, abandonando os filhotinhos choramingando.

Ele a pegou e olhou para os dois filhotes cujas miseráveis tentativas de rosnar se transformou em um lamentando novamente.

Kagome afagou seu rosto com as palmas das pequenas mãos e riu:

- Filhotes de Obo. Meu filhotes de Obo.

- Eles são um presente - Kouga murmurou.  
>- Oh sim, você vai estar indo embora hoje então.<p>

- Sim.

Eles olharam um para o outro, nenhum querendo abaixar seu olhar primeiro.

Kagome começou a ficar impaciente com a falta de atenção nela, e resmungou, tentando agitar para frouxar o abraço de Seshoumaru. Ele a colocou no chão e ela agarrou seu dedo e começou a cambalear em direção ao edifício, exigindo:

- Comida!

- Está com fome?

- Comida!

- Aqui, então. - Ele a pegou e correu em direção ao castelo, Kagome rindo com alegria.

Inu no Taisho observava as crianças que entraram nas terras do castelo e ele olhou para sua companheira. Cujo olhar estava triste:

- Eles estarão aqui dentro de um dia. Ela precisa ser protegida.

Ele suspirou, e olhou para Higurashi.

- Você vai levá-la hoje à noite. Está tudo pronto?

- Sim milord.

Com os olhos tristes, ele olhou para os vastos jardins e não podia visualizá-los sem a pequena menina humana.

N/t: Espero que tenham gostado! Por favor review, eles me motivam a traduzir!


	20. Último dia

Capitulo 20

Último Dia

Seshoumaru olhou por todo o castelo, mas não conseguiu encontrar a menininha em lugar qualquer. Finalmente, ele suspirou. Parecia que Kagome estava brincando de esconde-esconde de novo. Ele resmungou. Ele odiava esse jogo. Expandindo seu Youki, ele procurou em cada quarto até que ele finalmente encontrou o dela.

No jardim?

O que Kagome foi fazer no jardim sozinha? Ele entrou no jardim e franziu a testa para o turbilhão de atividades. O general do exército estava emitindo as ordens enquanto os soldados pararam, seus rostos alertos. O que estava acontecendo? Pai não tinha mencionado nada.

Passos suaves o fez virar-se e ele viu Higurashi enquanto ela vinha em sua direção. Ela sorriu suavemente para ele:

- Mestre Seshoumaru, você sabe onde Kagome esta?

- Ela está no jardim. Estou no meu caminho para buscá-la. Qual é o seu negócio com ela?

Higurashi suspirou. Parecia que Seshoumaru recusava-se a confiar em ninguém quando Kagome estava envolvida. No entanto, seu coração ficou pesado quando ela percebeu que ele tinha todos os motivos para não confiar em ninguém. Na verdade, eles estavam prestes a dar-lhe uma razão.

Seshoumaru sentiu-se um pouco confuso com a expressão triste que atravessou o rosto da youkai normalmente alegre. Sem querer, ele perguntou hesitante:

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Ela piscou e depois sorriu:

- Ah, não, absolutamente nada, Mestre Seshoumaru. É só que sua Mãe deseja a companhia de Kagome por um tempo.

Os olhos de Seshoumaru se arregalaram um pouco.

- Mãe quer a companhia de Kagome? Por quê?

Higurashi olhou para o assustado inuyoukai:

- Ela não disse. Estou simplesmente cumprindo ordens.

Todos os pensamentos dos soldados agora fora de sua mente. Seshoumaru perguntou-se o que sua mãe queria com Kagome. Embora ela não desejava o mal da menina, ela nunca exatamente saiu do seu caminho para pedir sua companhia. Todo mundo estava agindo de forma estranha hoje. Até o seu pai vinha agindo um pouco estranho.

- Você vai voltar para a mãe. Levarei Kagome para ela por mim mesmo.

Higurashi fez uma mesura e se retirou de volta para o castelo. Seshoumaru viu ela sair e, em seguida, fez o seu caminho para os jardins. Buscando sua aura, ele foi em direção a um arbusto para encontrá-la enrolada, dormindo. Seu rosto estava calmo e sua pequena mão agarrou-se à grama como era de seu hábito. Ela geralmente agarrava-se a seu haori enquanto dormia.

Um pequeno sorriso caiu sobre o rosto do jovem inuyoukai enquanto ele a observava. Levantando-a, ele a levou de volta para seus aposentos, dizendo um dos servos ir e informar a Lady que Kagome estava dormindo.

Enquanto ele estabelecia Kagome no futon, ela abriu os olhos e piscou languidamente. Seus olhos azuis focados nele e ela bocejou levantando os braços no ar. Quando ele pegou ela e se estabeleceu, de costas para a parede, ela escondeu o rosto em sua roupa e cheirou.

- Seshou cheira bem.

Seshoumaru riu:

- Ah? O que eu cheiro?

Kagome franziu a testa tentando formar as palavras. Ela tinha dois anos e meio de idade e espantava Higurashi com sua mente se desenvolvendo rapidamente.

- Gama.

Seshoumaru estremeceu:

- Gás?

Kagome balançou a cabeça teimosamente:

- Gama fresca.

Sua expressão limpa:

- Eu cheiro como a grama fresca?

Kagome assentiu alegremente;

- E árvores. Seshouma cheiro de árvores!

Seshoumaru esfregou a barriga dela sorrindo:

- Eu não cheiro como as árvores!

Kagome riu alegremente, batendo palmas:

- Sim, você cheira! Árvores! Árvores!

Finalmente, ela sentou-se em seu colo e eles se sentaram silenciosamente e confortavelmente.

- Mãe quer vê-la.

Kagome parecia confusa.

- Inumama?

- Sim. Você gostaria de ir?

Kagome agarrou os joelhos e caiu de seu colo com algum esforço. De pé sobre suas pernas, ela agarrou os dedos e puxou:

- Vem! Vem!

Seshoumaru riu e permitiu ela levá-lo. Os criados dificilmente lhes deu uma olhada, eles estavam muito acostumados com esses dois. Parando na pesada porta de madeira, Seshoumaru bateu e uma das senhoras abriu. Seu rosto se iluminou com surpresa para eles e ela abriu a porta para permitir que eles entrem.

- Minha Senhora! Mestre Seshoumaru e Kagome estão aqui.

Sua Mãe sorriu com uma sobrancelha levantada:

- Foi me dito que a criança estava dormindo.

- Ela acordou. Por que você precisa Kagome, Mãe?

Sua mãe franziu a testa:

- Eu não sou autorizado a passar algum tempo com ela?

Seshoumaru encolheu os ombros:

- Vou buscá-la daqui a algum tempo, então. - Com isso, ele apertou a mão de Kagome por um segundo e deixou o quarto.

Lady Taisho olhou para Kagome que olhou de volta. Para suas damas, Lady Taisho ordenou:

- Deixe-nos.

Quando elas saíram da sala, ela inclinou a cabeça e sorriu tristemente:

- Venha cá, Kagome.

Kagome sorriu alegremente e correu em sua direção.

Kagome ficou em silêncio durante todo o jantar. Ela ficava olhando em volta ansiosamente para o menor som e quase purificou um dos servos que veio para servir o jantar.

- Kagome, você está bem?

Kagome olhou para Seshoumaru e assentiu. Ainda preocupado com ela, ele esperou impacientemente para esta formalidade acabar logo. Ele queria ficar sozinho com ela. Antes que ele possa ir embora, seu pai se levantou e caminhou até eles. Levantando Kagome, ele balançou-a no ar sorrindo. A menina, no entanto, não estava.

Seu rosto triste, ela afagou seu rosto suavemente e murmurou:

- Não triste, Inupapa. Gome te ama.

O inuyoukai mais velho se assustou e, em seguida, esfregou o pescoço dela, sussurrando em uma voz tão baixa que ninguém seria capaz de ouvi-lo:

- Eu sentirei sua falta, pequena.

Ele a beijou no nariz, e entregou-a para seu filho, que lhe deu um olhar desconfiado. Mostrando aos seus pais um olhar confuso, ele saiu da sala fazendo o seu caminho para os seus aposentos. Estranhamente silenciosa, Kagome se agarrou ao seu pescoço possessivamente.

Ao chegar a seu quarto, Seshoumaru sentou-a e foi fechar a porta. Kagome olhou ao redor cegamente por um minuto.

- Shoumu?

Ele foi imediatamente ao seu lado.

- O que é?

Ela apertou sua mão e ele notou que sua mão estava fria e úmida.

- Kagome.

- Eu te amo. Gome ama seu Shoumu.

Ele pegou-a e sentou-se no futon com ela:

- O que há de errado, Kagome?

Ela olhou para ele com seus olhos azuis penetrantes:

- Shoumu ama Gome?

Ele congelou. Claro que ele amava, mas ele nunca tinha dito isso a ela. Os olhos dela estavam pedindo e escondendo algum tipo de medo neles. Levantou a mão para a bochecha dela, olhou em seus olhos e, em seguida, enterrou o rosto em seu pescoço, corando, disse:

- Eu te amo, Kagome.

Lágrimas derramaram dos olhos da menina e ela segurou ele como se fosse a vida querida. Seshoumaru não conseguia entender o que estava de errado com ela e ele cerrou os dentes. Ela não estava falando com ele.

- Kagome, por favor me diga qual é o problema.

Ela olhou para ele:

- Gome com medo.

Ele franziu a testa.

- Por quê? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Ela balançou a cabeça, e se recusou a responder.

- Kagome!

- Gome sabe. Gome sabe.

Suspirando, Seshoumaru apertou-a. Ela estava balbuciando agora. Ele estava tão cansado. Lutando para manter-se desperto, deitou-se, com Kagome aninhada dentro de seus braços. Algo não estava certo. Ele estava cansado. Muito cansado. Estranhamente assim.

Seus sentidos detectaram algo, mas seu corpo estava lutando. Querendo perder para essa fraqueza. Em algum lugar, Kagome beijou sua bochecha murmurando:

- Gome ama Seshou.

Ele apertou-a, sua mente desligando.

Assim que apagou, Kagome abriu os olhos. Eles estavam vermelhos com o esforço de ficar acordada. Uma sombra no canto da sala chamou sua atenção e ela enrijeceu. Tentando invocar seus poderes, ela solta um gemido de pânico quando ela não podia usá-los. A sombra murmurou um encanto e ela se viu perder a consciência.

_Não!__Seshou!_


	21. Levada

Capitulo 21

Levada

_Alguma coisa estava errada._

Sesshumaru tentava abrir os olhos, mas não conseguia. Seu corpo parecia pesado e drogado. Seus sentidos estavam histéricos. Alguma coisa estava faltando. Não, não alguma coisa, alguém ...

Seus olhos se abriram de repente.

_Kagome!_

Sua besta lutou contra a exaustão, rosnando. Seus olhos brilharam vermelhos quando ele percebeu que Kagome não estava. Ele não podia senti-la em nenhum lugar dentro do castelo. Utilizando o seu youki, ele jogou fora a sua fraqueza atual e rosnou. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e seu corpo brilhando. Ele podia sentir a presença desbotada de alguém no quarto. Alguém tinha levado sua companheira!

Abrindo a porta, ele foi empurrado para trás por uma barreira forte. Rosnando, ele expandiu seu Youki ao extremo e localizou aura fraca de Kagome. Ela estava chamando por ele subconscientemente, drogada e com medo ao mesmo tempo. Ele rangeu os dentes e olhou para a janela. Subindo sobre a borda, ele se surpreendeu com toda a atividade. O castelo estava sob ataque!

No entanto, seu olhar deslizou por seu pai que estava cortando a seus opositores violentamente com Tetsuiga, a sua espada fiel, e sua mãe que estava indiferente, cortando os soldados com seu chicote veneno. Seu foco principal era Kagome. Ele pulou no meio de todo o derramamento de sangue e não deu ouvidos a seus pais, chocados e horrorizados, enquanto ele se movia como um borrão entre os combatentes matando automaticamente os que vieram em seu caminho.

Ninguém iria ficar entre Kagome e ele! Rosnando, ele despachou um dos conselheiros de seu pai que tinha levantado uma espada na direção dele. Apressando-se para a frente, ele sentiu o cheiro do intruso desaparecendo, e percebeu que, quem fosse o youkai, estava muito longe.

Automaticamente, seu corpo começou a mudar e remodelar até que ele assumiu sua verdadeira forma, um maciço Inu. Ele correu em direção ao cheiro, a urgência enchendo sua mente. O intruso ainda não estava ciente de que ele estava em seu rastro. Usando suas quatro pernas para impulsioná-lo, moveu-se cada vez mais rápido farejando sua companheira.

A paisagem passava por ele como um borrão, enquanto ele se concentrava em apenas uma coisa: pegar Kagome de volta. O fracasso não era uma opção. De repente, algo se contorceu em sua mente. A letargia que Kagome estava sob, foi desaparecendo e ela pôde começar a sentir seus sentidos. De alguma forma, em sua forma Inu, ele ficou melhor conectado a sua mente. Ela estava tentando lutar. Alguma coisa estava familiar sobre o youkai segurando-a. Ele não teve tempo para descobrir sua identidade, mas ela era mulher, ele tinha certeza disso.

_Eu estou chegando, Kagome!_

Ela mexeu-se com angústia, e ele rosnou com raiva quando sentiu a fêmea droga-la novamente usando um feitiço. _Uma sombria miko youkai? Como ela se atreve!  
><em>  
>No entanto, antes que ele pudesse se focar muito nessa linha de pensamento, uma urgência encheu sua mente enquanto ele sentia o renovado pânico de Kagome. Não!<p>

Ele estava quase lá! Seus olhos vermelhos se arregalaram de horror ao perceber as intenções da fêmea. A Árvore Sagrada estava brilhando! Ela ia usar o Poço Come Ossos para levar a sua companheira para longe! Com uma explosão de velocidade, ele correu passando a vila e viu a youkai que estava com um embrulho escuro em seus braços.

_Kagome!_

Ele apareceu na clareira e a mulher virou-se, horrorizada. Ele uivou de indignação percebendo a extensão dessa traição.

_Higurashi!_

Seu choque foi evidente e ela saltou para a borda do poço. Percebendo suas intenções, ele correu em sua direção. Ele não podia deixá-la tirar a sua vida! Ele se recusa a deixá-la!

No entanto, seus olhos castanhos-ouro brilharam com lágrimas, e ela soltou um grito suave:

- Eu prometo que você vai vê-la novamente!

E saltou.

Naquele exato momento, o sol rompeu o horizonte e seus raios bateram em cima do Inuyoukai congelado, que lentamente se transformou de volta. Lágrimas caíram dos olhos dele enquanto ele murmurava entrecortado:

- K-Kagome-

Com seu coração quebrado, ele caiu de joelhos, chorando, aos pedaços.

Kagome tinha sido lavada.

N/T: Oi pessoal! Estes dias tem sido corrido e não consegui postar antes, mas aqui esta o capitulo, espero que gostem! Por favor COMEMTEM, tenho varias leitoras, mas tão poucos comentários que me desanima a escrever! BJSS!


	22. Chapter 22

Ano 1997

- Aqui Bouyo. Café da manhã.

O avô de Kagome uivou em desânimo enquanto seu presente para sua neta foi delicadamente devorado pelo gato. Sua mãe riu bateu levemente o velho na cabeça. Com um sorriso alegre, ela entregou Kagome seu café da manhã:

- Apresse-se, ou você vai se atrasar para a escola.

- Ei Mãe?

- Sim querida? - Sua mãe cantarolava, enquanto tomava seu chá matinal.

- Por que eu não sinto nada diferente agora que eu completei quinze anos?

Sra. Higurashi riu:

- Você vai sentir em breve.

- Hm. - Sua filha pensou cuidadosamente, engolindo seu café da manhã e, em seguida, correu para se vestir. Seu avô a ignorou enquanto ele apertava Bouyo, exigindo a sua salamandra de volta.

Kagome se vestiu rapidamente e verificou-se no espelho, piscando: - Quinze anos, hm? Eu não me sinto velha. - Fechando a porta de seu quarto, ela gritou: - Souta, vamos lá! Vamos estar atrasados outra vez!"

Seu irmão gritou uma resposta abafada do andar de baixo e Kagome seguiu o som de sua voz. Seu irmão de 10 anos tinha um olhar triste no rosto.

- Vovô estava bullynando Bouyo novamente, e ele correu para a casa do poço. Eu tenho que levar o Bouyo para a aula de mostrar e dizer hoje. E agora?

Kagome bateu o pé com impaciência: - Então, vá buscá-lo.

Souta olhou para ela e, em seguida, para a casa assustadora: - Você vai. Você é mais velha do que eu.

Sua irmã olhou para ele com um olhar seco: - Eu sou mais velha então eu vou para a casa do poço?

Ele balançou a cabeça, teimosamente.

Kagome considerou recusa-lo, mas então suspirou. Tanto Faz. Deixando cair sua bolsa na escada, ela correu em direção ao pequeno prédio e abriu a porta.

- Bouyo! Aqui kitty kitty! Aqui Bouyo!

Houve um silêncio e, em seguida, um pequeno miado. Encolhendo-se com a quantidade de poeira, Kagome entrou, tateando para o interruptor de luz. Por que este templo tem uma casa para o poço, se eles tinham tanto medo dela? Suspirando, ela balançou a cabeça. Um corpo morto, e, de repente, o poço era assombrado. A estupidez das pessoas.

Então, novamente, ela franziu a testa levemente, ao recordar sua mãe proibindo-a de entrar neste pequeno edifício. Gee, quem sabia que sua mãe poderia ser tão supersticiosa. Um estrondo a fez piscar e ela olhou em volta. Então, novamente, um instinto de mãe supostamente deveria ser super sensível, certo?

- Hey, um, Souta! - Ela gritou, inquieta. Seu irmão espiou da porta:

- Sim?

Kagome imediatamente esqueceu o seu desconforto e deu-lhe um olhar seco: - Oh, sim. Meu herói. - Ele corou e deslocou-se para ficar na porta:

- Desculpe. Você já achou Bouyo?

Por acaso parece que eu o encontrei? Quero dizer, você me ver segurando-o?

Seu irmão olhou para ela e respondeu lentamente: - Então, eu suponho que você não tenha encontrado ele?

Ela revirou os olhos. Oh, que gênio!

- Por que você não me ajuda a olhar por ele. Vai ser mais rápido dessa forma.

O garoto balançou a cabeça teimosamente: - Nu-Uh. É assustador lá em baixo. E se algo salta e me mata. - Sua irmã morena deu-lhe um olhar incrédulo: - E você ainda me mandou aqui? Eu sinto falta do amor aqui, irmão.

Ele coçou a cabeça e arrastou os pés, colocando em seu olhar de cachorro que caiu da mudança (puppy dog eye look) de rotina: - Vamos lá. Por favooooor!

Ela suspirou e revirou os olhos para o céu: - Tanto faz. - Nossa, as coisas que você fez por amor. Ela finalmente encontrou o interruptor de luz e ficou apavorada quando não funcionou. Rosnando, ela olhou para a escuridão, e gritou: - Você vai ter que pedir a mãe por uma lanterna, Souta!

- Mas ela vai me perguntar por que eu preciso dela e eu vou ficar em apuros!

Kagome cerrou os dentes, puxando o cabelo para trás de seu rosto, e gritando: - Você quer encontrar o gato ou não!?

Souta murmurou alguma coisa e foi-se. Respirado um suspiro de alívio, ela se virou e tropeçou em algo. Quando esse "algo" assobiou, ela gritou, triunfante: - Encontrei você!

Enquanto ela se inclinava para pegar o gato descontente, a luz da porta refletiu sobre algo pálido. Espiando de perto, ela deu um passo para trás assustando quando percebeu o que era.

- Qu?

Era uma mão humana.

Assustada e com medo, ela agarrou Bouyo e tentou fazer suas pernas movimentar. Seus olhos se arregalaram quando Souta chegou com a lanterna e iluminou, revelando uma mulher, ou o que fosse. Sua parte inferior do corpo era como o de um inseto. Uma centopeia. Nu, com o cabelo escorrendo para cobrir o peito, ela mostrou seus dentes afiados num sorriso vicioso. Kagome olhou para ela e soltou um grito estridente. Souta gritou quando viu a mulher / monstro.

- Kagome! Corre!

Obedecendo a ele, ela se virou, mas tropeçou quando seu pé foi agarrado. Uma respiração ácida nublou seus sentidos enquanto a coisa cantou em delírio:

- Acho que não. Me dé a Shikon no Tama.

- T-se o quê?

A coisa arranhou seu rosto, tirando sangue, e assobiou, com raiva: - Não me ache estúpida, você imunda humana! Eu sei que você tem.

Kagome tentou se afastar dela, mas aqueles olhos viciosos a aterrorizava sem sentido.

- Kagome! Espere! Eu estou chegando!

Ao ouvir isso, os olhos de Kagome se arregalaram e ela cerrou os dentes. Ela não podia deixar Souta descer. Com medo, com raiva, e ela desesperada, ela começou a lutar para trás.

- Souta! Fique aí. Procure alguma ajuda!

Seu irmão fez uma pausa, indecisão guerreando em seus olhos. Parte dele queria correr em auxílio de sua irmã e a outra metade sabia que ele seria inútil. Isso tudo foi culpa dele. Se ele não tivesse pedido a ela ir procurar Bouyo! Chegando a uma decisão, ele virou-se e saiu correndo, gritando por sua mãe.

Suspirando de alívio que ele tinha escutado ela, Kagome mordeu a criatura e cuspiu quando o sangue amargo reuniu em sua boca. A coisa uivou de indignação, e levantou a menina por seus braços, os olhos brilhando perigosamente. Kagome gritou quando algo dentro dela borbulhou. Quente e frio, ela agarrou os ombros da coisa. O olhar vicioso se transformou em um de surpresa e horror com a luz rosa que se explodiu para fora de Kagome. Seus olhos encontraram os arrorizados de sua mãe, enquanto ela caia dentro do poço, só para ser envolvida por uma luz azul.

**IMPORTANTE (Por favor leia!):**

Gente, me desculpe por não ter postado por tanto tempo! Mas minha vida tomou uma virada diferente e não sei se continuarei a traduzir a fic! = (

Eu sei que demorou pra chegar na minha decisão e me desculpe mesmo!

**Mas o importante mesmo eh que estou deixando a fic disponível pra quem quiser traduzi-la! Eh só me mandar uma mensagem privada! Por favor gente, não desistam da fic!**

Me desculpem novamente!

E ate a próxima!


	23. Chapter 23

Chapeter 23

Envolta em uma luz azul, Kagome se viu flutuando perfeitamente em um espaço aberto. Confusa, ela olhou em volta. Ela estava cercada por uma luz azul cintilante. A criatura estava longe de ser vista. Onde ela estava? Ela piscou quando de repente viu-se na escuridão. O que é agora? Ela esfregou os olhos e viu que o que ela tinha percebida na escuridão era, na verdade, uma parede de pedra. Uma bem arredondada parede de pedra. Ela estava no poço. No entanto, havia algo diferente, algo incomum sobre o poço. Inclinando a cabeça para cima, ela olhou em choque para os céus azuis.

_Espere. Céus azuis?_

Para onde o telhado desapareceu? Tateando em busca de algum apoio, ela lentamente puxou-se para cima, até que a metade de seu corpo estava descansando na beira do poço, e a outra metade estava pendurada na abertura. Conseguindo empurrar-se para fora do poço, ela olhou ao redor da clareira com uma expressão aturdida.

_Ela estava morta?_

Beliscando-se, ela estremeceu. Bem, isso desqualificava essa teoria. Ficando de pé, ela estudou seu entorno. Ela não tinha visto tantas árvores desde... Sua cabeça doía com uma imagem de um par de olhos dourados sérios que apareceu em sua mente. Ela gemeu quando a dor se espalhou de sua cabeça para o peito. Segurando sua cabeça, ela piscou quando sua visão finalmente clareou. Que diabos foi isso?

Um pássaro piava em algum lugar, e ela olhou em volta, com curiosidade. O que agora? Respirando fundo, ela tentou gritar para fora:

- Olá! Alguém pode me ouvir? Ollláaa!

Um esquilo parou no meio da coleta de noz, e deu-lhe um olhar estranho, antes de sair correndo. Kagome bateu em sua testa. Isso estava chegando em lugar nenhum.

Olhando em volta, mais uma vez, ela escolheu um caminho aleatório, e começou a andar. Ela tinha que encontrar alguém, certo? A floresta era bonita, e um pouco assustadora, mas na maior parte encantadora. Seus olhos caíram sobre uma grande árvore. Parecia a maior do local e ela soltou um grito animado, em reconhecê-la. _Gohinboku!_

Passando pelas árvores e arbustos, ela estava alheia aos arranhados que ela recebia dos galhos cortando seu rosto e braços. No entanto, seus olhos se arregalaram quando ela finalmente chegou a árvore. Cabelo prateado encontrou os olhos dela e ela levantou o braço, seus olhos atordoados. _Aquele cabelo!_ O silêncio repentino a fez piscar e puxou-a para fora de seu torpor. Havia um rapaz preso à árvore. Ela cobriu a boca com horror quando seus olhos caíram sobre a flecha saindo de seu peito. Ele estava morto?

Ela olhou ao redor, com cautela. Quando ela viu que toda a clareira estava vazia, ela deu alguns passos hesitantes para a frente, com os olhos no garoto. Ele não parecia morto. Parecia que ele estava dormindo. Quando ela se aproximou, ela avistou o par de orelhas na cabeça. _Orelhas?_ Sua curiosidade pegou o melhor dela, ela chegou perto dele, e subiu nas raízes, sentiu seus ouvidos. Eles eram tão macio e fofos! Ela inclinou-se para longe dele, um pouco decepcionada quando não viu nenhum movimento sequer. Talvez ele está morto, ela se perguntava.

- Afaste-se dele, youkai!

Assustada, Kagome se virou e quase gritou quando viu uma dúzia de flechas apontadas para ela. Os homens tinham expressões ferozes em seus rostos, e eles soltaram suas flechas. Agora, ela gritou, agarrando o haori vermelho que o menino usava. Felizmente nenhuma das flechas a acertou. No entanto, uma hora depois, ela encontrou-se amarrada em seus joelhos no meio de uma aldeia.

Os olhares enviados para ela a fez estremecer, e ela apertou os dentes tentando não demonstrar seu medo. No entanto, quando uma sacerdotisa velha apareceu e começou a atirar poeira para ela, ela decidiu que estava presa em uma aldeia de malucos.

- O que você está fazendo? - Ela gritou. A velha olhou para seu rosto com cuidado, antes de pegar o queixo na mão e torcendo e virando o rosto para estudá-lo de todos os ângulos.

- É verdade! - Ela declarou gravemente. Kagome se perguntou se a velha era louca. -Você parece muito com ela.

A mulher acenou com a mão e um dos homens que haviam capturado ela, veio para a frente com uma faca, um olhar estranho em seus olhos. Os olhos de Kagome se arregalaram, terror nublando seus belos olhos azuis. Ele ia matá-la! Ela fechou os olhos, ordenando-se a pensar pensamentos felizes. Oh Deus, agora ela estava ficando louca! Quando a corda em torno de suas mãos desapareceu, ela abriu um olho para ver a velha olhando para ela:

- Venha criança.

Sem um segundo a perder, Kagome estava de pé, seguindo-a em uma cabana próxima, lançando um olhar nervoso atrás dela. Todos os aldeões estavam olhando, a velha fez sinal para que ela se sentasse, e arrastou-se para verificar uma panela fumegante no meio da sala. O cheiro do guisado de cerveja deu água na boca, mas Kagome estava nervosa demais para dizer qualquer coisa.

Enquanto a mulher agitava o pote, ela falou:

- Eu sou Kaede, a Alta Sacerdotisa desta vila. E você, ao que parece, é a reencarnação de minha irmã, Kikyou. - Kagome olhou para ela, hesitante: - Eu sinto muito?

Kaede então riu, surpreendendo a jovem:

- Não, filha. Perdoe-me. Fiquei surpresa quando vi seu rosto. No entanto, seus olhos são uma cor incomum, ao passo que os olhos de Kikyou eram castanhos. Quem é você, criança?

Kagome corou:

- Meu nome é Kagome. - Kaede olhou para ela, pensativa:

- De onde você veio?

- Eu fui atacada por essa coisa, com o torso de uma mulher e as pernas de uma centopéia. Eu tentei lutar para trás e nós caímos no fundo do poço no santuário da minha família, e eu não sei o que aconteceu em seguida. A criatura desapareceu, e quando eu subi para fora do poço, eu estava em uma floresta.

Kaede olhou assustado:

-Oh, Kami! Não pode ser possível. - Ela começou a murmurar alguma coisa para ela e Kagome começou a ficar preocupada até que a sacerdotisa finalmente falou:

- Parece que você viajou através do tempo, minha filha.

Kagome olhou para ela, - Viajei através do que?

A mulher suspirou e deslocou-se para encontrar um local confortável.

- Através do tempo. O único poço aqui perto é de o antigo poço Comedor de Ossos (Bone Eater's Well), que se diz ter propriedades mágicas. Ninguém se aproxima dele, minha filha. Diz-se que um há muito tempo, quase quatro séculos, uma miko youkai abriu uma ligação entre o Goshinboku e o poço. Ela tinha traído um youkai muito forte e tinha roubado sua companheira. Ela canalizou toda a sua youki para abrir um portal do tempo e ela e a companheira do youkai nunca mais foram vistos. No entanto, este é apenas um rumor, mas o poço é sagrado e ainda poderoso, então ficamos longe dele.

Pronta para acreditar em qualquer coisa neste momento, Kagome inclinou para frente e perguntou esperançosamente:

- Você acha que ele vai me levar de volta para casa?

Kaede levantou uma sobrancelha:

- Você está convidada a tentar, mas você poderia ter sido enviada para esta época por uma razão. Talvez você deve olhar para o seu motivo para vir aqui, em vez de tentar chegar em casa. O poço não permite qualquer um viajar através do tempo, você sabe.

Kagome fechou os olhos por um minuto. Ela só queria ir para casa. No entanto, aquele menino.

- Quem era ele? Aquele garoto com as orelhas?

Kaede empalideceu:

- Você ficaria melhor se ficar longe de Inuyasha. Ele é um poderoso hanyou. Minha irmã, Kikyou, selou-o a Goshinboku, e morreu.

Hanyou? Como em metade demônio? Youkai não é supostamente lenda? No entanto, Kagome estremeceu ao recordar a coisa que a tinha atacado. Deve ter sido um youkai também!

- Inuyasha é tão poderoso que o poder até mesmo de minha irmã não foi capaz de sela-lo completamente. E Kikyou era uma sacerdotisa muito poderosa. - Os olhos de Kagome se arregalaram, e ela engoliu em seco.

- Ele é perigoso?

Seja o que for que a sacerdotisa estava indo para dizer em seguida foi abafado por gritos de fora. Um dos homens que haviam a capturado, correu para dentro, segurando um arco e flecha:

- Lady Kaede! Um youkai está atacando a aldeia!

Os olhos de Kaede se estreitaram, e ela ficou de pé, agarrando o arco e as flechas do homem e correndo para fora. Kagome seguiu e seus olhos se arregalaram com surpresa quando a mesma criatura que a tinha atacado mostrou sua face.

- A Shikon no Tama! Dê-me!

- A Shikon no Tama não existe mais! - A voz de Kaede gritou, enquanto ela jogou uma flecha purificadora para a criatura: - Vá-se youkai!

O youkai assobiou e seus olhos encontraram o corpo prostrado de Kagome. Escárnio, ela sussurrou: - Enconstrei você. Dê-me a Shikon no Tama, menina!

Kaede olhou para Kagome em choque e se juntou dois e dois. A menina tem a jóia sagrada! Mas como-? No entanto, em vez de desperdiçar o tempo precioso que eles tinham, ela gritou para Kagome:

- Corra em direção ao poço!

Kagome deu uma olhada para a coisa, e percebeu suas intenções. Aterrorizada, ela correu para a floresta, deixando seus pés guiá-la. Ela podia ouvir a criatura correndo atrás e uma parte dela estava aliviada que os moradores foram, pelo menos, deixados sozinhos. Mas agora, ela estava em apuros!

- Ajude-me! Alguém me ajude!

Na Goshinboku, houve thrum de poder e a flecha que foi presa à árvore, latejava. Uma vez. Duas vezes. A mão do menino moveu-se ligeiramente e apertou, e olhos âmbar abriram:

- Eu cheiro. Sinto o cheiro do sangue da mulher que me matou.

Ao longe, um inuyoukai foi despertado do sono quando sentiu um pulsar em suas veias. Seus olhos se estreitaram com a chamada familiar. Chutar o seu vaso de confiança, ele se transformou em uma esfera de energia e correu. Essa chamada. Algo estava errado!

**AI: Oi gente, desculpa a demora com o próximo capito, mas para compensar vou tentar mandar outro ainda hoje! Por favor comentem no que acharam! Ainda procurando uma tradutora para me substituir. Bjss**


	24. Chapter 24

Capitulo 24

Kagome gritou quando a cauda do youkai jogou perto da Goshinbu. Estremecendo, ela gemeu de dor quando suas costelas doeram.

- Ficando mais lenta, Kikyou?

Kagome ergueu os olhos e eles se arregalaram. Gagueira, ela apontou para ele:

- Y-você está vivo! - O menino zombou:

- Desapontada?

A mandíbula de Kagome caiu aberta:

- QUE? Por que eu iria ficar desapontada? - O garoto estreitou os olhos de âmbar para ela, e então finalmente comentou: - Porque você não pode me matar, é claro. Você parece muito estúpida, sentando-se aqui, Kikyou.

Kagome rosnou:

- Tudo bem. É isso aí! Eu não sou Kikyou! Meu nome é Kagome! Ka-Go-Me! - O rapaz rosnou:

- Mentirosa! O quão estúpido você acha que eu sou?

Ignorando a dor em seu lado, Kagome colocou as mãos nos quadris e sorriu:

- Considerando-se que você é o único que está preso a essa árvore, eu teria que dizer muito!

Antes que o menino pudesse sequer rosnar para ela, o youkai invadiu a clareira e foi direto para Kagome. Ela gritou, e começou a correr.

- Mas, se você pode se livrar dessa coisa, eu juro que volto em minhas palavras!

- Patético meio-demônio! - A criatura chiou. Inuyasha levantou uma sobrancelha, irritado:

- É Inuyasha, bitch. E quem diabos você está chamando patético? Dê uma olhada em si mesma.

O youkai rosnou, mas sua atenção foi desviada por Kagome, que estremeceu. Ótimo.

- Dê-me o Shikon no Tama! - Naquele momento, Kaede e os homens da aldeia irrompeu na clareira. Seus olhos ficaram horrorizados quando viu que os olhos de Inuyasha estavam abertos.

- Como isso é possível!

Kagome gritou quando o youkai, correu na direção dela e jogou-a para o ar, afundando seus dentes em seu lado. Os olhos de Kagome ficou atordoado com a dor e como eles caíram em uma pequena jóia brilhando, ela engasgou. Esta é a jóia sagrada todo mundo estava falando?

No entanto, antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ela foi esmagada contra a metade demônio do corpo do youkai enquanto ele engoliu a jóia.

- Sua estúpida bitch! - brigou Inuyasha, com raiva: - Como você pode deixar esse fracote tomar a jóia, Kik-

Ele parou e cheirou. Seus olhos ficaram confusos:

- Espere, você não é ela? - Kagome gemeu com a dor de ser esmagado e a perda de sangue, e mordeu com raiva:

- Claro, eu não estou ela, seu idiota! Meu nome é Kagome! Eu já te disse!

Inuyasha estava atordoado por alguns minutos. Essa garota parecia com ela, mas sua atitude era muito diferente do que a sacerdotisa que tinha caído de amor com. Por um lado, ela foi rude, e abrupta. E seu estilo de se vestir era muito vulgar. Ela era alguma prostituta, mas, em seguida, ela tendia a ser submissa, não que ele sabe alguma coisa sobre isso? Quem era essa garota?

- Hey. - Sua voz era quieta e pensativo. Kagome olhou para ele com um olho: - O quê! - Inuyasha pensou em voz alta: - Você acha que você pode remover esta flecha?

Kagome olhou para a flecha que estava prendendo Inuyasha para a árvore, e disse, em dúvida: - Eu não sei ...

- Não faça isso, filha!

Kagome tentou virar a cabeça para o grito de Kaede, mas encontrou-se firmemente fixada. Inuyasha ignorou a velha sacerdotisa e olhou para Kagome.

- Bem, consegue? Se você quer viver, é claro.

Kagome ficou boquiaberta e, em seguida, franziu a testa. Ela tinha que voltar para casa. Rangendo os dentes e tentando o seu melhor para ignorar a dor que ela estava, ela levantou a mão e tocou a flecha, que começou a brilhar. Kaede olhou horrorizada com o que a garota estava fazendo. Ela iria matar todos!

Inuyasha olhou para a garota. Ela tinha poder, ele poderia dizer que muito, mas havia algo sobre a aura dela, que ele não poderia colocar, algo familiar, algo que o incomodava. No entanto, de alguma forma ele sabia que ela era a única pessoa que poderia se livrar de sua prisão.

- Então, consegue? - Ele exigiu, impaciente. Kagome fez uma careta para ele, e algo estalou dentro dela, fazendo com que a flecha desintegrasse. Os olhos de Inuyasha se arregalaram com prazer e ele sorriu enquanto Kagome olhava com admiração para sua mão. _Ó, eu não tinha idéia de que eu poderia fazer isso!_

Quando o youkai viu o desaparecimento da flecha, ele rosnou e tentou esmagar suas duas vítimas. No entanto, um segundo depois, é o corpo inteiro se desfez, como Inuyasha explodiu livre e usou suas garras, cortando seu corpo inteiro. Kagome gritou de dor quando ela foi jogada no chão, machucando seus ferimentos pior do que nunca.

No entanto, em vez de se transformar em poeira, partes do corpo do youkai começou a contrair-se e Kaede apressado na direção da garota.

- A joia, criança! Temos que remover a jóia do corpo da Centopeia! - a sacerdotisa gritou com urgência.

Vagamente, Kagome se perguntou, a coisa tinha um nome? No entanto, ela estalou fora de seu estopor, e viu algo brilhante em uma de suas pernas, e apontou. Kaede correu naquela direção e suspirou de alívio quando ela tirou a joia, entregando-a a Kagome.

- Então é isso? Esta pequena coisa é o que todo mundo está atrás? - Ela olhou para a jóia brilhante. Era tão bonita!

-Sim. - Kagome olhou para cima para ver Inuyasha pé a poucos metros de distância. - E é minha. Então a entregue-me, Ka-Go-Me.

Kagome estreitou os olhos: - Ou o quê?

Inuyasha sorriu: - Ou, eu vou matá-la e levá-la do seu cadáver. - Kagome olhou para ele:

- Então você vai me matar?

Ele balançou a cabeça, zombando. Kagome tinha certeza que ela tinha perdido a cabeça quando ela disse em voz alta:

- Você com certeza é pouco atraente quando você faz essa cara. - Inuyasha olhou para ela, chocado:

- Como é que é?

Isso deu Kaede a chance que ela estava procurando. Tirando um colar de seu quimono, ela entoou uma pequena oração. Para choque de Inuyasha e consternação, o pescoço brilhava e o colar apareceu em volta do pescoço.

- Que diabos!

Kagome olhou para Kaede desnorteada. O que a sacerdotisa acabou de fazer? Kaede gritou com a menina:

- Subjugue-o! Diga a palavra!

-Que palavra! - Kagome gritou de volta enquanto ela deu alguns passos para trás de uma Inuyasha carrancudo, um olhar a morte nos olhos.

- Para dominá-lo!

Kagome ignorou e começou a correr. Empurrando árvores e arbustos últimos, ela tropeçou, e seus olhos se arregalaram, como Inuyasha mostrou suas garras e levantou a mão. Apertando-lhe os olhos fechados, ela ficou boquiaberta quando viu Inuyasha voar através do ar para pousar em uma árvore. Mas não era o pouso de Inuyasha, o que a fez ficar de boca aberta. Foi o salvador inesperado que ficou na frente dela. Seu cabelo prateado caindo de costas, ele era uma visão em branco, enquanto avaliava-la com olhos frios e douradas.

- Kagome! - O grito de Kaede ecoou pela floresta quieta, e os olhos do homem se arregalaram, enquanto olhava para a menina deitada na frente dele. Kagome?

**AI: oi gente! Aqui está o capitulo como prometido! Espero que gostem! Vou tentar postar esse final de semana o capitulo 25. **


End file.
